A Night Of Affairs
by Solo Cruise
Summary: At Nightfall, Rancis takes a visit to Vanellope's castle, but little did he know, he didn't expect Vanellope to have company. Rated M For Lemon. Rated M for many Lemons for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Night

**(This is a story I decided to make up for the first time, but beware, it's a lemon story, Enjoy it while you can, and please review.)**

* * *

It was nightfall in Sugar Rush, and the racer named Rancis walked away from his kart as he was going to visit Vanellope. Rancis knocked on the doors of the castle and the door opened. It was sour bill who opened the door. "Yes" the sour candy said in his usual tone of voice.

"Where's Vanellope at this time of hour" Rancis said nicely. "Oh she is with Jubileena right now, they are talking some things out with each other" sour bill said with his same voice.

"So in the mean time, what the heck should I do" Rancis said while impatient. "You're just going to have to wait for the president to come, so in the mean time, you should wait in the throne room" sour bill said in a mean voice.

"Ok fine I will" Rancis said while shurugging his arms. Just then, sour bill walked away. "So what should I do while I wait" Rancis said as he was walking around in the throne room back and fourth.

After at least ten minutes, Rancis was growing even more impatient. "Oh for crying out loud, I can't take this anymore" Rancis said as he walked away looking for Vanellope's bedroom.

And just then, Rancis heard a sound he hadn't heard before. "What in the name of gumballs is that sound" Rancis said as he stopped walking and was paying attention to the sound. "That's weird, it's coming from upstairs" Rancis said as he walked up the flight of stairs while hearing the sounds.

Rancis got up the flight of stairs and he heard the sounds grow louder. "What is that sound" Rancis said as he felt nervous. He then was at the entrance of Vanellope's bedroom. "I suppose I should knock" Rancis said while knocking on Vanellope's room door.

Vanellope didn't come to the door. "I know I shouldn't do this" Rancis said as he grabbed the door knob and opened the door. Rancis was in Vanellope's room and he didn't see Vanellope in her room. "That's funny, she's not here" Rancis said as the sound grew louder.

"What in the world, it sounds like it's coming from Vanellope's master bathroom" Rancis said while getting nervous. After standing at the door of Vanellope's master bathroom for a few minutes, Rancis got over his wits and decided to open the door.

"Ok Rancis, just open the door, I don't know what's behind there but I'm sure it's nothing" Rancis said as he placed his hand on the door knob. He started to gulp, then he opened the door. Rancis opened the door and he was shocked to see that Vanellope and Jubileena were completely naked.

Vanellope and Jubileena were on the floor and were rubbing each others cunts while moaning and kissing at the same time. Then they heard something that was behind them.

"RANCIS" Vanellope and Jubileena said while blushing. Rancis stood still as he couldn't move, all he felt was something tight coming from his pants. "Oh my, look at his piece" Jubileena said while giggling. "Rancis, you sure have one tight shaft" Vanellope said while giggling as well.

"OH MOD, what I'm I doing here" Rancis said while he got out of his trance and ran off.

"He sure gots something on him" Vanellope said with a giggle. "I know, shall we sneak into his home and get him back here" Jubileena said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking" Vanellope said. "Yes" Jubileena said. "Well let's get changed then" Vanellope said as she got up from the bathroom floor and went into her room, Jubileena did the same.

Meanwhile, Rancis hopped into his kart and started up the engine. He then drove to his home. "What did I just see" Rancis said while still in shock to what he saw.

"What ever I saw, I can't forget it" Rancis said while nervous.

* * *

Rancis got to his home. He then placed his kart in his garage and went into his house. He started running up to his room.

He got to his room and layed on his bed. "I did not just see Vanellope and Jubileena naked" he said while his heart was beating at a fast rate.

"Maybe a nice hot shower would help me forget what happend" Rancis said as he went straight into his bathroom. He got into the bathroom and took off his clothes.

He then turned on the hot water and pulled the button connecting to the shower head. Water came down from the shower head and he hopped into the shower.

While washing himself, Rancis began to imagine what he saw. He started becoming tighter.

"Oh no, not again" Rancis said as he didn't want to touch his plight. But he couldn't help himself, and so he did. He started rubbing up and down from his plight and he was moaning. "Oh Vanellope, oh Jubileena" Rancis said while imagining that he was doing it with Vanellope and Jubileena.

Rancis pictured the two naked girls and pictured that he was on the bed with both of them. "Oh yeah, that feels so good, keep doing it" Vanellope said in his thought. "You are one great guy" Jubileena said while moaning.

"Oh no, I think I'm going to, ahhhh..." Rancis said as liquid came out from his plight. Rancis heart was beating at a fast rate and he turned off water from the shower.

"Wow, that felt good, it's just too bad I ran off" Rancis said while he dried himself off. After drying himself off, he then placed his bath robe on.

He began brushing his teeth, then he heard something from his window. "What was that" Rancis said while quiet. "It's nothing" Rancis said while he kept brushing his teeth.

After brushing his teeth, Rancis turned off the water from his sink and went out of his bathroom.

As soon as he closed the door, he went into his room and placed his pajamas on. Then all of a sudden, somebody placed him in a bag. "Hey what's the big idea" Rancis said as he struggled to get out, but he was trapped.

While in the bag, he was placed into a kart. "Please, for the love of Mod, let me go" Rancis said as he was struggling to get out. "Please let me go" Rancis said as he kept struggling.

He then heard the sound of the kart engine, then it started driving away from his home. While the kart was moving, Rancis kept struggling. "I'm begging you, please let me out" Rancis cried out. "Oh what's the use, I can't even get out of this bag" Rancis said as he stop struggling.

"Well I'm going to have to deal with what's going to happen to me" Rancis said while scared. While in the bag, he began thinking of Vanellope and Jubileena again. "Wow, for those girls, there bodies are cute" Rancis said while imaganing about the two nude girls.

* * *

After a few minutes, the kart stopped and before Rancis knew it, he was then being carried by the unknown people, or possibly something. "Where are you taking me" Rancis said while scared. He then heard a big door open.

Rancis was still in the bag and he just kepted quiet. "Guys please, if this is a joke I'm not playing, please whoever you are, let me out of here" Rancis said while struggling.

* * *

After another few minutes, another door started to open. "Please, just let me out, I'll give you anything, just please let me out" Rancis said in a serious tone of voice.

Then someone placed there hands on the bag. "Please just let me out of here, I'll do anything you want, just let me out of here" Rancis said while struggling. Then all of a sudden, he struggled out of the opened bag. "Wow that was weird being in that bag, but where am I" Rancis said while looking around the room.

"Wait, is this Vanellope's room" Rancis said while in utter shock. "One minute I was in my room, then the next minute, I'm dragged off to Vanellope's room" Rancis said while he kept looking around Vanellope's room. "Ok come on out" Rancis said while nervous.

Then two figures closed the doors of Vanellope's room. "Who are you two" Rancis said while afraid. Then the figures turned their heads.

"It's us Rancis" Vanellope said while giggling. "What she said" Jubileena said. "Why in the fudge would you drag me out of my own house at this time of night" Rancis said while mad.

"Well you saw us naked, and we need to get you back for what you saw you pervert" Jubileena said while angry. "How was I suppose to know that you girls were in there, I didn't even know you were in there" Rancis said in a defensive tone.

"Jube does got a point you peeping tom" Vanellope said while angry. "Ok whatever I saw, that doesn't make a difference, I'm going home" Rancis said in anger while opening the doors. "The doors are locked" Rancis said.

"Not so fast, you said you would do anything for us, so you are going to do us a favor" Vanellope said. "What would that be" Rancis said while showing no fear.

"It's this" Jubileena said as she took off her cherry theme racing jacket, and her shirt. Vanellope then started to take off her racers hoodie and a shirt she had underneath.

Just then, the girls took off all there shirts and were showing thier small breast to Rancis.

"Oh my Mod, oh Mod" Rancis said while he felt his member grow under his pants. Vanellope and Jubileena were just giggling. "Looks like someone has an erection" Jubileena said while giggling. "I know" Vanellope said while giggling as well.

Vanellope and Jubileena approached Rancis, then Rancis started backing away. As Rancis was backing away, he was blocked off by the wall in the room. Vanellope and Jubileena got close. "Come on Rancis, touch us" Vanellope said. "Yeah come on, don't be nervous" Jubileena said.

Just then, Rancis placed his hands on Vanellope and Jubileena's breast, and started to rub them in circles. "Am I dreaming, is this for real" Rancis said as he kept rubbing their breast.

"Oh this is real" Vanellope said while moaning. "This is real Rancis" Jubileena said while moaning. "Rancis, get on the bed" Vanellope said while she and Jubileena grabbed Rancis shirt and dragged him to the bed.

When Rancis got on the bed, he took of his shirt. Jubileena proceeded to take of her red pants. Vanellope then took off her skirt. Before Rancis knew it, he saw that all that was left from them was their panties. Jubileena was wearing cherry themed panties while Vanellope was just wearing double striped panties.

"I have to say this, but you two are cute" Rancis said while blushing. "Aren't we" Jubileena said. Vanellope them took off Rancis's pants. Rancis was now half naked.

"Rancis, can you take off our panties" Vanellope said while blushing. "Sure" Rancis said while trembling. Rancis placed his hands on Vanellope's panties and began to take them off slowly, he took them off in an instant. Vanellope was now completley naked.

"Can you take mine off too" Jubileena said while blushing. "Ok" Rancis said. He placed his hands on Jubileena's panties and took them off slowly. They were off in an instant. Jubileena was now naked.

"Wow, you girls are very wet" Rancis said while rubbing his member. "Well what are you waiting for, take them off" Vanellope said. Rancis took off his peanut butter themed boxers. He was now naked. Vanellope and Jubileena were giggling.

"Wow, I didn't know he was this huge" Jubileena said while giggling. "I know" Vanellope said as she grabbed Rancis's hand and dragged him to the bed again. Jubileena then proceeded to kiss Rancis on his lips passionatley while Vanellope placed her hand on his hard member and started rubbing.

"Oh yeah, that feels so good" Rancis said while moaning. "Lick me" Jubileena said as she hopped on top of the bed and sat down on Rancis's face. Rancis started licking Jubileena's juicy wet cunt while Vanellope kept rubbing his member.

"Oh that feels so good, lick me baby, lick me good" Jubileena said as she threw her head back while moaning. Vanellope then placed her tunnel onto Rancis member and then Rancis was moaning even louder. "Oh yeah, put your mouth on me" Rancis said while moaning.

Vanellope kept on sucking his member. "Please do me baby" Jubileena said while moaning even louder. Rancis kept on licking faster, then he bit her cunt. Jubileena then threw her head back again. "Oh yes, yes, that feels so so good" Jubileena said while moaning.

Vanellope stopped sucking and then placed Rancis's member into her wet cunt. Rancis felt this and he pushed Jubileena to the side. He then placed his two fingers into Jubileena's cunt, then she started moaning when she felt that.

"Vanellope, you are so tight" Rancis said while moaning as Vanellope kept thrusting up and down on Rancis. "Rancis, keep doing that" Jubileena said while moaning and touching her own breast.

Rancis then slapped Vanellope with his one hand. "Spank me again" Vanellope said while thrusting on Rancis. Vanellope was trusting even faster as Rancis was just moaning.

After a minute or two, Vanellope got off of Rancis and she laid in a doggystyle position. Jubileena did the same.

Rancis then touched Jubileena's buttocks and placed his hard member inside her. "Oh my, he's so good, Rancis please do me" Jubileena said while moaning. Rancis kept thrusting Jubileena, while Vanellope was kissing Jubileena on her lips passionatley.

Rancis began to thrust harder on Jubileena while grabbing her hair. "Rancis, yes, yes, yes" Jubileena moaned out in pleasure. "Vanellope come over here" Rancis said. Rancis then inserted his fingers into Vanellope's cunt and started to thrust his fingers into her at a fast pace.

"Yes, yes, please Rancis, keep doing that" Vanellope said as she bit her lip. "Rancis please, go faster" Jubileena and Vanellope said at the same time. Rancis then was picking up speed while thrusting on Jubileena, and while trusting his fingers on Vanellope's cunt.

"Oh no, I think I'm going to cum" Rancis said while thrusting even faster on Jubileena. "I think I'm going to cum too" Jubileena moaned. "Same here" Vanellope moaned out.

Rancis quickly pulled out and splashed his liquid on Vanellope and Jubileena. While Vanellope and Jubileena's juice spilled out of their cunt and drenched the blanket. Rancis began breathing hard and then he laid down on the bed and kissed both Vanellope and Jubileena on their lips.

"You are one great player Fluggerbutter" Jubileena said while blushing. "I'll say, he's one of the best players" Vanellope said while blushing. "Why thank you girls" Rancis said as he kissed both Vanellope and Jubileena's head, then he fell staight to sleep.

"He's knocked out" Vanellope said. "I know" Jubileena said while yawning. "I'm going to sleep" Vanellope said as she quickly went to sleep, just like that. "I'm way ahead of you" Jubileena said as she fell asleep.

Rancis along with Vanellope and Jubileena were asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A Night With Candlehead

**(This is a CandleButter lemon shot, Enjoy it while you can, and review afterwards.)**

* * *

After Rancis woke up, he changed and left Vanellope's castle. "Wow, that was a great night" Rancis said while smiling. "Now I have to get back to my home and get my kart for today's race" Rancis said while he was walking back home.

Rancis got back to his home and he changed into his regular racing clothing. "Well today should be a good day" Rancis said as he went out of his house and went to his garage.

He got into his kart and he started the engine. Then he left his home to go to the race track.

* * *

Rancis was at the race track and saw that the other racers including Vanellope were their. Rancis went out of his kart and he aproached Vanellope. "Uh Vanellope, I would like to say, good luck to you today, and hope that you have a great day of racing" Rancis said nicely.

"Thanks, you too" Vanellope said. "Let's just have fun today" Jubileena said nicely. "Thanks" Rancis said nicely. Then they all heard a sound that said quarter alert.

"Well we better get in our karts" Rancis said while getting back into his kart. Rancis got back to his kart and started his kart engine, he placed his helmet on and looked ahead to the lights that were coming down. Then after a gamer picked one of the racers, the race began and Rancis began to speed down the race track, along with the other racers.

After a day of racing, Rancis drove back to his home. Rancis got home and he placed his kart in his garage. Rancis got inside his home and sat on his sofa.

"Whoa what a day, I'm beat" Rancis said as he went to sleep on his sofa. After a few minutes of falling asleep, he then heard a knock on the door. "Who could be knocking on my door at this hour, it's almost night time" Rancis said as he got up from his sofa and started to walk to his door.

Rancis opened the door and he saw that it was the cupcake themed racer named Candlehead at his door. "Hi Candlehead, how are you doing today" Rancis said nicely to the green haired racer.

"I'm doing ok thanks for asking" Candlehead said while smiling. "Well come in" Rancis said nicely. Candlehead went inside Rancis's home and sat on his sofa. "So how is it with you now a days" Candlehead said nicely. "Oh I'm fine, I had a great day of racing today, and it was really all that much that happened today" Rancis said with a smile.

"Well that's good, oh and one more thing, will you come to my house later on, I need your help with something" Candlehead said nicely. "Sure thing Candles" Rancis said.

"Well that's all that I really needed to say" Candlehead said. "Ok then" Rancis said nicely. They both stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Rancis I got to tell you something" Candlehead said. "Ask me anything at all" Rancis said. "Have you ever, you know" Candlehead said curiously. "Know what" Rancis said as he was getting a bit nervous. "You know, have you ever had sex before" Candlehead said while her heart was beating fast.

"To tell you the truth, yes I have had sex before" Rancis said while stuttering a bit. "Who was it with" Candlehead said with even more curiosity. "I can't say" Rancis said. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me" Candlehead said nicely.

"It was with two girls, and it happened not to long ago, I sort of bumped into them, and they seduced me into having sex, which in my opinion wasn't that bad" Rancis said.

"It wasn't bad you say" Candlehead said while quiet. "It wasn't bad, it was pleasurable" Rancis said. "Well that's all I have to know about your personal life" Candlehead said while giggling. "Was that a joke" Rancis said while laughing a bit.

"Of course it was" Candlehead said while giggling. "Yeah I guess it's just a joke" Rancis said as he stopped laughing.

After talking for 30 minutes, Candlehead stood up from the sofa. "Well Rancis, meet me at my house in an hour" Candlehead said. "By then it will be nightfall but I got the time" Rancis said nicely. "Ok, see you later" Candlehead said as she walked out of Rancis's house and closed the door.

"This should be interesting" Rancis said as he went back to sleep on his sofa.

While Candlehead was outside, she was walking to her house that wasn't far from were Rancis's house was. "Ok, I need to seduce him when he gets to my house later on" Candlehead said as she kept walking to her house.

* * *

An hour passed, and Rancis woke up from sleeping on the sofa. "That was a great sleep, now I need to get to Candlehead's house" Rancis said as he grabbed his peanut butter cup hat and locked the door of his house.

He then went to his kart and started the engine. "Well, I better get going" Rancis said as he started to drive his kart to Candlehead's home.

After a minute or two of driving, Rancis got out of his kart and approached Candlehead's cupcake themed home. Rancis then knocked on the door, then the door opened.

"Hello Rancis, come in" Candlehead said nicley. Rancis stepped into Candlehead's home. "I haven't been in your house since we had that birthday party for you last few months ago" Rancis said. "Oh I'm surpised that you remembered my birthday party, it seems like a year passed but it hadn't since my birthday" Candlehead said while giggling.

"May I offer you anything to drink" Candlehead said nicely. "I will have some iced tea if you have any" Rancis said nicely. "I think I might have that in store" Candlehead said as she got out two cups and took out the iced tea from her refrigerator.

Candlehead poured the ice tea in the cups. "Here you go" Candlehead said nicley as she handed the cup of iced tea to Rancis. "Thank you" Rancis said nicely. "You're welcome" Candlehead said as she started drinking her iced tea, Rancis did the same.

Rancis finished his iced tea and placed the cup on Candlehead's coffee table. "Thanks for the iced tea, it was great" Rancis said nicely. "You're welcome" Candlehead said.

"A Rancis, if you excuse me, I will be heading upstairs to take a shower, if you don't mind at all, can you wait in the living room for the time being" Candlehead said. "Sure, I'll wait here" Rancis said. "If you're still thirsty, you can grabbed some more iced tea while waiting" Candlehead said.

"Thanks again Candlehead" Rancis said as he opened the fridge to get the iced tea out. "You're welcome, just help yourself to anything" Candlehead said as she walked up the stairs.

"She seems to be nice, is she always this nice" Rancis said as he was thinking. "Ah what the heck" Rancis said as he was drinking his iced tea while sitting down on Candlehead's sofa.

* * *

After a few minutes, Rancis was still sitting on the sofa while waiting for Candlehead, and just then he heard a voice calling him. "Rancis, are you still here" Candlehead yelled out from her room.

"Yes, I'm still here" Rancis yelled out. "Well can you do me a favor" Candlehead yelled out. "What is it" Rancis said. "Can you get me my nail polish kit, I need it to paint my nails, it's in the living room next to the coffee table" Candlehead yelled out.

"Sure thing Candles" Rancis said as he grabbed the nail polish kit. "Ok Candlehead, I have the nail polish kit, now what do you want me to do" Rancis said. "Can you bring it into the bathroom" Candlehead said. "I rather not because you're in there" Rancis said.

"Alright, put it in my room, my room is only two doors down from the bathroom" Candlehead said. "Alright, thanks Candles" Rancis said as he was trying to find Candlehead's room.

He found Candlehead's room and opened the door. He placed the nail polish kit on Candlehead's dresser. Then before Rancis knew it, the door closed and it shut locked. Rancis turned around to see that Candlehead was completley naked.

"Oh Mod, oh let me out" Rancis said while stuttering. "Don't be nervous" Candlehead said. "Get away from that door" Rancis said in a defensive tone. "Just let me talk" Candlehead said nicely.

"Rancis I been curious about this whole sex thing, so do you want me" Candlehead said while smiling. Rancis kept on looking at Candlehead's breast and wet cunt. "Oh dear" Rancis said as he felt his member increase to size.

"I see you're beginning to feel aroused, I can tell by your pants, so do you still want me" Candlehead said while she was coming closer to Rancis. "Yes" Rancis said. "Oh and by the way, Vanellope and Jubileena told me about your encounter last night" Candlehead said. "They what" Rancis said in anger. "It's alright, nobody is mad at you" Candlehead said.

"Go on, touch me" Candlehead said nicely. Rancis then placed his hand on Candlehead's breast. "Do you like what you feel" Candlehead said while giggling. "Yes, I do" Rancis said. "Then you're going to enjoy this"Candlehead said as she took of his racers jacket and shirt, then his pants.

Rancis was now naked and he started kissing Candlehead on the lips. "Let's get on my bed" Candlehead whispered his Rancis's ear while they landed straight on the bed. Rancis began kissing Candlehead passionatley. Then Candlehead grabbed Rancis's member and started stroking it.

Rancis then started rubbing Candlehead's wet cunt with his hand. They both were letting out moans of pleasure. "Oh Rancis, please don't stop" Candlehead said while moaning with pleasure. "I won't" Rancis said as he was moaning from the strokes that Candlehead was giving him.

After a few minutes of rubbing each other, Candlehead switched positions. Candlehead sat down on Rancis's face and Rancis began licking her wet cunt. "Rancis, please go faster" she said while moaning even louder. Then Candlehead placed her mouth on Rancis's member.

"Oh yeah, suck my lolypop" Rancis said as he letted out a moan of pleasure. "Yes, oh yes, please go faster baby" Candlehead said. Rancis started to speed up on licking Candlehead's cunt. "Yes, yes, like that" Candlehead moaned while sucking Rancis's member.

Rancis then fliped Candlehead over, and started to sucking on her breasts. "Ahhhh..., that feels so good" Candlehead moaned out with pleasure. Rancis then moved his mouth down to Candlehead's collar bone. "That feels even better" Candlehead said. "Glad you like it" Rancis said while he contineud sucking and kissing her collar bone.

After that, he departed from Candlehead's collar bone and started giving passionate butterfly kisses on Candlehead's lips. "That's the cake" Candlehead said as she kissed Rancis back. They began kissing for a few minutes until Candlehead stopped.

"What is it, did I do something wrong" Rancis said while worried. "No" Candlehead said. Rancis then placed his member in Candlehead's tight pussy.

"You are so tight Candlehead" Rancis said as he began thrusting slowly while rubbing both Candlehead's breast around with his hands. "I didn't even know you were good at this" Candlehead moaned out. "You are one tight cupcake" Rancis said while thrusting even faster making the bed shake.

"Yes..." Candlehead moaned out. "Oh yeah, yeah" Rancis said. After five minutes, Rancis pulled out of Candlehead's cunt. Rancis then gestured Candlehead to suck his member. Candlehead began sucking his member.

"Wow, I taste so good" Candlehead said while sucking on Rancis's member. "Yes, you are very good at this" Rancis moaned with pleasure while he was looking at the ceiling.

Candlehead kept sucking for a few minutes, then she stopped and turned her rear to a doggystyle position. Candlehead made a gesture to Rancis to come over. Rancis then placed his hard member in Candlehead's cunt.

"You are very wet" Rancis said while thrusting. Rancis was thrusting at a slow pace while Candlehead moaned. While thrusting, Rancis placed both of his hands on Candlehead's breast, and was rubbing them. "Oh yeah, ah, ah, ah, yes" Candlehead moaned with extreme pleasure.

"Rancis, please tear the sugar out of me" Candlehead begged. Rancis listened to Candleheads request and began thrusting faster. "Yes, yes, oh Mod, yes that feels so good, oh sugar" Rancis said while going even faster.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, yes, yes baby, please don't stop" Candlehead said while moaning loudly. "I won't" Rancis moaned as he looked up at the ceiling again.

"Candlehead you're getting tighter by the minute" Rancis said while thrusting at an extreme pace. "Keep doing that, please don't stop, I'm begging you baby" Candlehead said while screaming.

"Candlehead, I think I'm going to cum" Rancis said while reaching his limits as he began to thrust faster than ever. "I think I'm going to cum too" Candlehead said while moaning.

Rancis felt his member getting ready to burst as he pulled out and came on Candlehead's breasts and stomach. Candlehead came also and they both were breathing hard.

"Wow, that was amazing" Candlehead said while blushing. "I know it was, it was amazing for me also" Rancis said while he fell straight onto Candlehead's bed. "You tired" Candlehead said while yawning. "Yes I am" Rancis said while falling asleep. "Same here" Candlehead said as she also fell asleep.

Both Rancis and Candlehead were sleeping. Then a figure who was outside heard all this time.

"Wow, they were really getting it on in there, but I will do the same with Rancis" Taffyta giggled while she started walking away from Candlehead's house.


	3. Chapter 3: A Night With Taffyta

**(This is a TaffyButter lemon, as I said before, Enjoy while you can, and please review afterwards.)**

* * *

Rancis woke up to the sound of the sugar birds outside in the morning as Candlehead was still asleep. "See you later Candles" Rancis said as he kissed the sleeping Candlehead on her forhead. He changed into his racers clothing and went out of Candlehead's house.

Rancis went into his kart and he started the engine. "Sweet peanut butter cups, I don't know how long I'm going to keep having affairs" Rancis said while he started driving to the race track.

He got to the race track and saw that nobody was even their. "Their's nobody here today" Rancis said while he heard no one in sight. "Oh I forgot, the arcade is closed today" Rancis said while laughing a bit. "Well, I don't know what to do next, maybe I should just go home, and visit game central station" Rancis said as he started his kart engine again and drove straight home.

After a minute or two, Rancis was at his home. He parked his kart in his garage and went inside his house. Rancis was in his home. "Well I better get changed into my other set of racers clothing" Rancis said while heading up to his room.

He got up to his room and placed another set of racers clothing. After changing, he went back downstairs. "Well that's all finished, time to head to game central station" Rancis said while he walked out the door of his home.

* * *

He got in his kart and he started the engine. "Maybe I should take a trip to that cafe they have in the station" Rancis said while he started to drive.

After a few minutes, Rancis was at the exit of sugar rush and he parked his kart near a cotton candy bush. Then he started walking through the exit of sugar rush.

After he left, he arrived at the train that lead to game central station. He went on board and sat down on the train bench. While sitting on the train bench, he began thinking of what happened last night with Candlehead, then he felt his member that was beginning to get tight.

"Oh why me" Rancis said while he was rubbing his hand all over his pants. After the train ride was over, he got off. Rancis checked his pants to see if he didn't have that hard on. "Ok, it's not hard anymore" Rancis said while he was walking towards the entrance of game central station.

* * *

He arrived in game central station and saw a bus load of characters bustling in the station. "Well, it's certainly crowded up in here" Rancis said while walking to the cafe that was close by. He then entered the cafe and it wasn't all that crowded. Then he noticed one of Vanellope's friends.

"Hey Ralphie" Rancis said while Ralph turned his head. "Hey Rancis, how are you doing on a great day like this" Ralph said. "I found out that the arcade had a day off, and so I came here" Rancis said.

"Have you seen Vanellope by any chance" Ralph said nicely. "Not since yesterday, maybe she's back at the castle" Rancis said. "Alright then, see you later" Ralph said as he left the cafe.

While at the cafe, he ordered one donut with a latte and sat down at a nearby table. "Rancis, is that you" a voice said that he knew. "Taffyta, what are you doing here" Rancis said while he was drinking his latte. "The arcade was closed, so I figured why not come to this cafe and get me a strawberry smoothie" Taffyta said while sipping her smoothie.

"I showed up on the race track and I didn't see anyone, until I realize that the arcade was closed today, so here I am right now" Rancis chuckled. "Well may I sit down with you" Taffyta said. "Sure, I got nothing better to do" Rancis said nicely.

"So how's it been with you lately" Taffyta said. "Why do you ask" Rancis nervously said. "Oh I'm just asking" Taffyta said. "Well the last few days been swell for me" Rancis said while gulping down his latte nervously. Then Taffyta noticed that Rancis was trembling.

"Rancis, are you ok" Taffyta said while worried. "Oh I'm fine" Rancis said as he still kept shaking. "Well I hope so" Taffyta said while she was still worried.

They both kept on talking for a few minutes. Rancis finished his donut and latte, while Taffyta finished her strawberry smoothie. They both got up from their seats and placed their trash in the trashcan.

"You want to walk with me back to sugar rush" Taffyta said nicely. "We are now" Rancis chuckled a bit. They walked out of the cafe and started heading towards the entrance of sugar rush.

They walked through the entrance and went onto the train. They sat down on the train and Rancis was still trembling. "Rancis, are you sure you're ok, it seems like something has happened to you, I mean not that I would know of" Taffyta said nervously.

"Oh its just been normal days is all, I have nothing to say about it" Rancis said. "Ok then" Taffyta said while she kept staying quiet. After a minute the train pulled to a stop and Taffyta and Rancis got out of the train.

* * *

They both got back to sugar rush. Rancis got out his kart that was hiding in the cotton candy bush. "Well I don't know about you Taffyta but do you need a ride back home" Rancis said nicely. "I would walk but sure" Taffyta said as she hopped on the back of Rancis's kart. Rancis started the engine and drove back home.

Two minutes passed and Rancis dropped Taffyta off at her home. "Well Taffyta, I will see you later" Rancis said. "See you later Rancis" Taffyta said as she walked into her home, then Rancis drove off to his home.

"Indeed I will see you later" Taffyta said while going up to her room.

Rancis got to his home. "Well I don't know what to do" Rancis said while thinking of his options. "Maybe I'll just take a nap" Rancis said as he went up to his room.

Rancis got to his room and laid on his bed. "It's only one o clock, but I'll take a nap" Rancis said while he started falling asleep.

In Rancis dream, he was dreaming of Taffyta. "Taffyta what are you doing here" Rancis said while nervous. "Oh it's a surprise" Taffyta said. Taffyta took of her clothes and was naked in front of Rancis. "Come on babe, just do me" Taffyta said while giggling.

* * *

It was seven hours later and it was dark outside. Rancis woke up in an instant. "Wow that was some dream" Rancis said as he was looking down at his erection. "Oh no, don't tell me" Rancis said as he got up from his bed and stretched his arms and legs. He then grabbed his towel and went straight into the bathroom to take a shower.

While in the bathroom, Taffyta opened the window in Rancis's room and was in her pink nightgown. She then hid under his bed.

Rancis turned on the hot water valve and turned the top shower on. He went into the shower and started scrubbing himself. After that he felt his member grow. "Oh no, not again" Rancis said as he couldn't resist stroking his hard member while in the shower.

Rancis placed his one hand on his member and started stroking it while thinking of Taffyta. "Oh yes, Taffyta oh yes" Rancis said while stroking. "Rancis make me cum" Taffyta said in his mind. "I will" Rancis said as he was stroking.

"Taffyta I think I'm going to, ahhh..." Rancis said as his liquid came out of his member. "I'm such a bad boy" Rancis said while panting. Rancis turned off the hot water and dried himself with his towel. After drying himself, he brushed his teeth.

Rancis got done brushing his teeth, and then he went out of the bathroom. He grabbed a brown shirt and a pair of his usual boxers and got changed. "I would like to have sex with Taffyta, no what am I saying" Rancis said while thumping his head. "I need a glass of milk before I go to bed" Rancis said while nervous. He then left his room.

"It sounds like Rancis wants to get it on with me" Taffyta whispered while under the bed. "Well I heard him moaning and saying my name in the bathroom, so it sounds like he wants me" Taffyta said while giggling.

Rancis was in his kitchen and he got out a gallon of milk from his fridge and poured it in his cup. "I really need to calm myself down" Rancis said while taking a sip of his milk. Rancis drank the rest of his milk and placed the cup in the sink. "Now it's time for bed" Rancis said while placing the gallon of milk back in his fridge. Then Rancis turned off the kitchen light and went up to his room.

* * *

Rancis was in his room and he laid on his bed. "Well time for bed" Rancis said while covering himself with his blanket, then something caught Rancis off guard, his window was open. "How in the world did my window get open" Rancis said while afraid. He got out of his bed and went for the open window.

Rancis closed his room window and locked it. "I should make sure to leave my window closed, I never even opened it, aw well back to bed then" Rancis said as he got back on his bed and covered himself with his blanket. "Goodnight Rancis" Rancis said as he turned off the lights in his room and went to sleep.

"Looks like I need to make my move" Taffyta said while getting out from under Rancis's bed without making a sound. Taffyta didn't make a sound and she wasn't under his bed. Taffyta stood up and took off her pink nightgown she was wearing, and revealed her breast and pink striped panties she was wearing.

She then went onto Rancis's bed and covered herself with his blanket while he was sleeping. While Taffyta was on his bed, her cunt started getting wet. She then grabbed Rancis's hand and placed it on her pussy. Rancis was still sleeping. She motioned his hand to rub her cunt and she started to moan.

Rancis started to wake up and then he wondered what his hand was touching, Taffyta didn't move. "I feel like I'm touching something that's wet" Rancis said while he didn't move. Then he turned his head. "Oh my Mod, oh mod, who are you and what are you doing in my room" Rancis said to the figure while it was still dark in his room.

"Oh I just wanted to pop by so that we could have a little fun, now please quiet down and enjoy" Taffyta said to Rancis while rubbing his member. "What are you doing" Rancis said and then his mouth was covered. "Shh please" Taffyta said nicely.

Rancis's member started to grow and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan. "Whoever you are, don't stop" Rancis said while taking off his shirt and boxers. Rancis was now naked. Then Taffyta started giggling. "Well" Taffyta said while stroking his hard member.

"Oh please, please keep going" Rancis said while his eyes were closed. Taffyta kept stroking his member while his head was under his pillow as he started moaning even louder. "Yes, yes, yes" Rancis said while moaning even louder.

Taffyta started to stroke his member at a fast paste, then Rancis felt something. "Wait please stop, I don't want to cum early" Rancis said as Taffyta stopped stroking. Then Rancis turned to the figure and had a clear look at the figure.

"Taffyta, is that you" Rancis said while blushing. "It sure is, I snuck into your room from your window, I couldn't help myself" Taffyta said. "Well you're here now, let me arouse you" Rancis said while placing his lips on Taffyta. "You're lips taste like strawberrys" Rancis said as he was passionetly kissing Taffyta on her lips.

Taffyta started moaning while kissing, then Rancis went down to Taffyta's collarbone. Taffyta started to sqeuak and giggle. "Rancis that tickles" Taffyta said while giggling. "Oh, I'm sorry" Rancis said. "Don't be, just take off my panties" Taffyta said. Rancis uncovered his blanket and saw that Taffyta's panties were wet.

"Wow, you're very wet" Rancis said as he placed his hands at the edges of Taffyta's panties, then he slowly took them off. "Rancis, please lick me, I need you to lick me" Taffyta begged. Rancis placed his tongue on Taffyta's wet pussy, not minding the juice that was coming out of it.

"Rancis please, go faster" Taffyta said while grabbing Rancis's head. Rancis started to lick faster and Taffyta started to moan loudly. "Ahhhhhh... Rancis" Taffyta said with pleasure. "Yes, please" Taffyta said while moaning louder.

After a few minutes, Taffyta grabbed Rancis's shoulder. "I want you inside of me" Taffyta said. At Taffyta's request, Rancis placed his hard member inside of Taffyta's wet cunt and started thrusting,

"Wow Taffyta, you are so so wet, uhhhh" Rancis said while thrusting and grabbing Taffyta's breasts. "Please don't stop" she said. "I won't, it feels so good" Rancis said while thrusting.

After a while he stopped thrusting. "If you please" Rancis said while laying flat on his back while on his bed. "Oh I get it" Taffyta said as she placed her mouth on Rancis's member. Rancis started gasping and he started looking straight up at the ceiling.

"Do you like what I'm doing" Taffyta said while sucking quickly on his member. "Oh Taffyta, yes, yes, keep going" Rancis said while moaning loudly. Rancis started grabbing Taffyta's head and started tugging her head while his member was in her mouth.

After a few minutes, Taffyta stopped sucking and Rancis turned her around and laid his chest on her breast, then he started kissing her on the lips and was rubbing her cunt with his one hand. "Mmhh, Rancis" Taffyta said as she continued to be kissed and rubbed by Rancis.

He then placed his tongue in Taffyta's mouth and they both were tongue fighting. After that, Rancis stopped rubbing and stopped kissing Taffyta. "Let me get on top of you" Taffyta said as Rancis laid his back onto his bed again.

Taffyta then placed his member inside her cunt and started moving her hips up and down. "Uhhh, uhhh, that feels great" Rancis said as he grabbed Taffyta's buttocks while moving Taffyta with his hands. "Oh yeah, uhh, uhh, uhh" Taffyta moaned with pleasure.

Rancis was still grabbing her buttocks and he motioned her to go faster. "Now you're getting even wetter" Rancis said while Taffyta was still thrusting on his member.

A few minutes passed and Rancis pulled out. "Turn around" Rancis said as Taffyta turned into a doggystyle position. "I can't wait any longer, please tear me so I could cum already" Taffyta begged. Rancis placed his member in Taffyta's heavely drenched pussy and started thrusting slowly.

"RANCIS, you could do better than that, go fast" Taffyta said with a moan. Rancis started thrusting at a fast pace. "Wow Taffyta, you're so sexy when I'm doing you" Rancis said while moaning. "Rancis please, please go faster, I want to cum already" Taffyta moaned out.

Rancis started to thrust at an even faster pace and was grabbing and rubbing Taffyta's breast while thrusting. "Rancis, I think I'm going to cum" Taffyta said as she was struggling. "I can feel it taffy" he said as he kept on thrusting.

"I'm cumming, ahhhh" Taffyta said as Rancis's member felt her juice while thrusting inside her cunt. "I think I'm going to cum too" Rancis said as he started to thrust a lot faster than ever. Then Rancis pulled out of Taffyta's cunt and started cumming in her mouth. She then swallowed Rancis's cum. They both were breathing hard.

"Not to shabby Rancis, you're so awesome" Taffyta said as she kissed Rancis on the lips. "You're not to shabby too, you're sexy" Rancis said as he kissed Taffyta back.

"Well I'm going back to bed, do you want to spend the night" Rancis said nicely. "Sure" Taffyta said while yawning. Rancis started yawning also. "Well Taffyta, goodnight" Rancis said while closing his eyes. "Goodnight Rancis" Taffyta said while she covered herself and Rancis with the blanket.

They both fell asleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 4: A Night With Mints and Snow

** (This is a ButterMint, and a ButterSnow lemon, and as I said before, Enjoy while you can, and then again, review afterwards.)**

* * *

It was morning in sugar rush and Rancis woke up. "Uh what a night uh Taffyta" Rancis said as Taffyta woke up. "Yeah I guess it was" Taffyta said while blushing. "Shall we get ready, the arcade is opening today" Rancis said while changing into his racers clothing.

"You bet" Taffyta said as she got changed. They both were changed and they left Rancis's house. "I'll drop you off at your house" Rancis said. "Thanks, I need to get my kart anyways" Taffyta said. Rancis started the engine of his kart and drove away from his house.

A minute or two, Rancis was at Taffyta's house. "Well Taffyta, see you on the track" Rancis said while revving his engine. "See you then" Taffyta said while going inside her home. After Taffyta went in her home, Rancis drove straight to the track.

Rancis was at the track and he saw that some off the racers were there before him. He placed his kart in the place marker and was waiting for the quarter alert to sound. While sitting in his kart, Rancis saw two racers that he reconized. "Is that Snowanna and Minty" Rancis said as he leaned back.

As he was leaning, he fell to the brown sugar ground of the track. Snowanna and Minty saw that Rancis fell down and they started giggling a bit. "I wonder what's wrong with him" Snowanna said. "I don't know" Minty said while giggling.

Rancis stood up and then he fell again. Snowanna and Minty still kept giggling. "Those girls are cute" Rancis whispered. Although to his dismay, Snowanna and Minty heard was he had said. "Did he just say" Snowanna blushed. "I know" Minty said while blushing.

"Maybe we should do something for him" Snowanna said. "I got an idea, let's invite him over to my house later on" Minty said. "Sure, whatever you say" Snowanna said. Snowanna and Minty were talking while Rancis just kept to himself.

"I hope they didn't hear me" Rancis said as his heart was pounding while nervous. After ten minutes, Rancis was in his kart and he heard the usual que, "quarter alert". Rancis along with the other racers turned their karts on and placed their helmets on their heads.

A kid picked one of the sugar rush racers and the race was about to begin. "I sure can't wait to go home" Rancis said while getting ready to race his kart around the track. Then within moments, the race begun and all the racers including Rancis drove their karts pass the checkerd finish line.

* * *

In was the end of the day and Rancis was all tired out from racing. "Finally, it's quitting time, I'm going home" Rancis said while strechting his arms and legs and hopping back in his kart. Rancis started his kart engine, and drove home.

Rancis drove home while Snowanna and Minty approached Vanellope and Taffyta, along Candlehead and Jubileena. "Hi Snowanna, hi Minty" Vanellope said nicely. "Hi guys, listen do you know what's happenning with Rancis lately" Snowanna said. "Yeah, he fell of his kart while waiting for the race, to which we thought was funny" Minty said with a giggle.

"Oh we could tell you, Candlehead and Taffyta told me what happened" Vanellope said. "Well lay it on us" Snowanna said. Vanellope started whispering in both Snowanna and Minty's ears. Snowanna and Minty were shocked. "Whoa" Snowanna said. "I know" Minty said with shock.

"Well we have something in mind for him" Minty said. "You mean" Taffyta said. "Yes we mean that, we'll see you guys later" Snowanna said while she and Minty were walking away. "Do you have a plan" Minty said. "Oh I have a plan alright, we'll give him an invitation to come to your house party, although there will be no party, then we'll do it from there" Snowanna said.

"Well that's certainly a good plan" Minty said while her and Snowanna went into their karts and drove back home.

* * *

Rancis arrived at his home and placed his kart back in his garage. "Wow what a day of racing" Rancis said while going into his house. He got into his house and he sat down on his couch. "I'm glad to be home, home sweet home" Rancis said while stretching his arms.

Snowanna and Minty approached Rancis's house with a card. "You wanna knock" Snowanna said. "Sure" Minty said while knocking on the door. Minty dropped the card on Rancis's door step and they hid behind a nearby candy bush.

Rancis opened his door to find that nobody was there. "Darn pranksters, it must've been Gloyd" Rancis said. But before Rancis closed the door, he saw a card on his door step. "I wonder what this is" Rancis said while looking at the card.

"It says, party at Minty's house, this should be fun" Rancis said while closing the door of his home. Snowanna and Minty came out from hiding in the bush and high fived each other. "Looks like the bait worked, now lets go to my house and prepare" Minty said while hopping back in her kart. "I'm right behind you" Snowanna said while hopping in her kart as well.

Rancis was at his house, and he kept looking at the invitation. "This seems very strange, Minty's birthday was not too long ago, something must be up" Rancis said while thinking. Then Rancis's stomach was feel weird. "Oh no, not again, well I might as well go" Rancis said while heading up to his room.

Rancis got to his room and he laid on his bed. "I should probably get some rest" Rancis said while closing his eyes. He then fell asleep. While sleeping, Rancis was dreaming of Snowanna and Minty. "Rancis, are you coming in or what" Snowanna said while giggling. "I'll be right there" Rancis said.

"Well hurry up, you're keeping us waiting" Minty said. Rancis went into the room and saw that Minty and Snowanna were naked while laying on the bed, then Rancis's member started to grow. "Oh no" Rancis said while under pressure. "Come on Rancis, you can do it" Snowanna said. "Yeah, come on" Minty said. "Ok then, if you insist" Rancis said.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Rancis woke up from his long sleep. "Wow, I sure have slept long" he said while getting up from his bed. "Oh gosh, am I ever late to Minty's party" Rancis said while getting ready. He changed into a new pair of his clothing.

Rancis was changed and he left his room. "Ok Rancis, whatever you do, don't get nervous" Rancis said while heading out the door of his home. He was outside of his home and then he went in his garage to get his kart. He hopped into his kart and started the engine. "Ok Rancis, when you get their, don't get nervous" Rancis said while driving away from his home.

A few minutes have passed and Rancis was at Minty's house. "Well I'm here" Rancis said as he parked his kart next Minty's garage. Rancis then went to the front door of Minty's home. "Come on, just knock on the door" Rancis said while trembling.

He then knocked on the door of Minty's home and he heard footsteps approaching from inside the house. Minty opened the door and smiled at Rancis. "Hi Minty" Rancis said nicely. "Hi Rancis, why don't you come in" Minty said. "Sure" Rancis said as he stepped in Minty's house.

When he stepped in the house, Rancis sat on the floor. "Why are you sitting on the floor" Minty said. "Oh I didn't want to sit on your furniture" Rancis said. "You can sit on it" Minty said while helping Rancis up from the floor. "You're hands are warm" Minty said while blushing. "Uh thank you" Rancis said while sitting on Minty's sofa.

While Rancis was sitting, Snowanna came out of Minty's kitchen. "Uh Minty, can I talk to you in private" Snowanna said. "Sure thing" Minty said while heading into her kitchen. "So the plan is working perfectly, now what do we do" Minty said. "We'll go up to your room, take our clothing off, and seduce him" Snowanna said.

"That should work" Minty said. "Well let's get started" Snowanna said while her and Minty were heading out of the kitchen. "Rancis, I'm afraid the others couldn't make it to the party" Minty said. "Well that's a bummer" Rancis said.

"Uh Rancis, me and Snowanna need to talk in my room, if you will excuse us" Minty said while her and Snowanna were heading to her room. "I wonder what's up with them" Rancis said while he was sitting on the sofa.

Minty along with Snowanna were up in the room and they looked at each other. "What now" Minty said. "We take off are clothing" Snowanna said while taking of her racers jacket and shirt that was underneath. Minty did the same.

Within moments, they both were naked. "I have to say Minty, you sure look sexy" Snowanna said while blushing a bit. "You're not so bad yourself" Minty said while blushing as well. "Well shall we call Rancis" Minty said. "Let's do it" Snowanna said.

* * *

Rancis was sitting down on the sofa. "Oh Rancis" Snowanna and Minty said at the top of their lungs. "What is it" Rancis yelled out. "We need your help with something" Minty said. "And what would that be" Rancis said. "Oh Rancis just come up to Minty's room" Snowanna said.

"Alright, I'm coming up" Rancis said as he walked up the flight of stairs. "I wonder what this is about" Rancis said while walking up the stairs. He got up the stairs. "Ok now, where are you two" Rancis said. "We're in Minty's room, it's just two doors down from where you are at" Snowanna said. "What she said" Minty said.

Rancis then started walking to Minty's door, when he got to the door he stood still. "Come on Rancis, don't be nervous" Rancis said while trembling. He kept thinking weather or not he should enter. "Come on Rancis, just open the door" he said.

A few minutes passed and Rancis was still outside of Minty's room door. "Come on Rancis" Snowanna said. "We're waiting here" Minty said. "Ok, I'm coming in" Rancis said as he placed his hand on the door knob. "Don't be afraid" he said while turning the door knob.

He then closed his eyes and opened the door to Minty's room. Rancis closed the door and he opened his eyes. His heart was beating at a tremendous rate while looking at the two naked girls. "Oh Mod" Rancis said while trembling. "Come on Rancis, you can't resist us" Snowanna said.

Rancis's member started growing. "I knew this would happened again, why again" he said. "Wow, I never seen such a huge stick you have" Minty said while giggling. "I know" Snowanna said as she and Minty approached Rancis. "Here we go again" Rancis said while backing away.

"Rancis you sly dog, come on, do us both" Minty said. "Touch us" Snowanna said while giggling. Rancis placed his hands on their wet cunts and started rubbing them both. "Mmh, ahh, that feels good" Snowanna said. "I know" Minty said.

"You girls like that" Rancis said as he kept on rubbing. "Yes" Snowanna and Minty said at the same time. "Then your going to like this" Rancis said as he started licking Snowanna's nipple. Then he switched to Minty's nipple. He kept switching and licking on their nipples while he was still rubbing their wet cunts with both of his hands, they both were moaning at the same time.

"Oh Rancis, you are such a naughty boy" Snowanna moaned out in pleasure. "You're a bad boy" Minty said while moaning as well. Rancis kept on rubbing and licking for a few minutes, then he stopped. "Take off your clothing" Snowanna said. "Yeah, take them off" Minty said.

Rancis took of his racers jacket and shirt, and his pants and boxers at a quick pace. A few seconds later, he was now naked. "Wow Rancis, you got one big boner" Snowanna said. "What are you both waiting for" Rancis said. Snowanna and Minty grabbed Rancis's arms and placed him on Minty's bed.

"Whoa" Rancis said. Snowanna and Minty began licking Rancis's member and Rancis felt that. "Oh yes, keep doing that girls" Rancis moaned out while laying his head back on the pillow. Snowanna and Minty were licking the tip of his member, then they started fighting for the position.

"Girls, instead of fighting over me, I could lick one of you" Rancis said. "I'll go" Minty said as she sat down on Rancis's neck giving him a full view of Minty's but. "Whoa Minty, you got the mints" Rancis said as he smacked her but. "Oh" Minty said while blushing. "Whoa now your getting wetter already" Rancis said as he started licking her wet cunt. "Oh my, he's good" Minty moaned with pleasure as Rancis placed his one hand on her but cheek while licking.

Snowanna was sucking Rancis's member. "Keep it going Snowanna" Rancis moaned. She kept on sucking on his hard member. "Rancis, I'm coming in" Snowanna said as she placed his member in her wet cunt. "S, s, s, snowanna, your so tight and so wet" Rancis moaned while snowanna was thrusting on him.

"Oh, uh, uh, yes Rancis" Snowanna said while moving her hips. While Snowanna was thrusting on him, Minty was still being licked by Rancis's tongue. "Please, don't stop for nothing baby" Minty said as Rancis was licking faster. Rancis then pushed his tongue into the unknown regions of Minty's cunt. "Yes, mmhh" Minty said while he was sliding his tongue in and out of her.

Snowanna kept on thrusting on Rancis, then she got off his member. "Minty it's your turn" Snowanna said as her and Minty traded positions. Rancis started licking Snowanna's cunt while Minty grabbed Rancis's member and placed it in her cunt. Minty started moaning in pleasure.

"Minty, your tighter as well, and you're so wet" Rancis moaned while licking Snowanna. "Uhhuh, yes, yes, oh yes babe" Snowanna moaned while throwing her head back. "Minty, oh minty, yes, huh, yes" Rancis moaned even louder.

"You girls are sexy" Rancis moaned. "You too" Snowanna and Minty said at the same time.

After a while Minty pulled out of Rancis's member and Rancis stopped licking Snowanna. "Both of you turn around" Rancis said as both Snowanna and Minty turned around in a doggystyle position. He then smacked both of their buts making the two girls blush. "Whoa easy there" Minty said while giggling.

Rancis then placed his member in Snowanna and he started thrusting, then he placed his fingers inside of Minty. "YES, YES" Snowanna and Minty moaned at the same time. "Uh, uh, uh" Rancis said. Both girls started to scream in pleasure.

"Speed it up baby" Minty moaned. Rancis started to thrust faster on Snowanna, and he began thrusting his hand at a faster rate on Minty's cunt. "UHHHH" Snowanna and Minty moaned. "You girls are fantastic" Rancis moaned.

After a few minutes, Rancis switched positions and placed his member in Minty, and then he placed his hand in Snowanna. "GO FASTER BABY" Minty said. "UH YES..." Snowanna said. Rancis kept thrusting at a very fast rate.

"I'M GOING TO CUM" Snowanna moaned out while struggling. "ME TOO" Minty said while struggling. Rancis went rapid on both of them, and they came. Snowanna came on the bed, while Minty came as well. Rancis felt Minty's juice while ramming inside of her.

"I'M CUMMING" Rancis said as he was moving his member at a great rate inside of Minty, then he pulled out. "AHHHHHH..." Rancis moaned as he came on Snowanna and Minty. Rancis started breathing hard.

"Wow, you girls are something, I tell you that" Rancis said while laughing. "You're something as well" Snowanna said while blushing. "What she said" Minty said while blushing as well. "Oh and we kinda know your secret" Snowanna said. "Who told you" Rancis said while panicing.

"Vanellope, Jubileena, along with Candlehead and Taffyta told us that you had sex with them" Minty said while giggling. "My secret's out then" Rancis said while laughing. "It sure is" Snowanna said. "Well if you two don't mind, I'm going home" Rancis said as he kissed both girls on their lips. "See you later Rancis" Snowanna and Minty said at the same time.

Rancis got changed and then he left Minty's house. Rancis was outside of Minty's house and he got in his kart.

"How many affairs am I going to keep having" Rancis said while laughing. He started his kart and he drove straight to his home.


	5. Chapter 5: A Night With Sticky

**(This is a ButterSticky lemon, Enjoy while you can, and please review afterwards.)**

* * *

Another night its been with Rancis. It was morning and he got up from his bed. "What a night" Rancis said as he touched his hand. "Well I better get ready, the arcade opens in an hour" he said as he was changing into his racing clothes.

As he got ready, he heard a knock on his door. "Rancis, come on open up" a voice said. Rancis quickly went down the stairs and opened the door. It was his friend Gloyd. "What's up buddy" Rancis said. "Nothing much, oh and by the way I came here to tell you something" Gloyd said.

"Tell me" Rancis said. "The arcade is closed, Litwak has got the cases of the flu or something, so Vanellope is throwing one of those parties" Gloyd said with excitement. "What kind of party" Rancis said in interest. "She's probably hosting it because she's bored, but anyways here ya go buddy, see you at the party" Gloyd said as he handed Rancis an invitation.

Rancis closed his door and he read the invitation. "You're invited to the party, the party starts at 6:00pm in the afternoon" Rancis read. "It's only 8:30am, I still got a few hours" Rancis said while heading out the door of his home.

"I think for the time being, I will be going to game central station, probably get me a root beer at Tappers or something" Rancis said while getting his kart out of his garage. He got into his kart and he started the engine. "Ah just hear the sound of that pur" Rancis said as he started driving away from his house.

A few minutes gone by and Rancis was at the edge of the exit of sugar rush. He hid his kart behind the same nearby cotton candy bush he used before, then he started walking towards the exit.

He gotten out of sugar rush and went on the train.

Rancis sat at a nearby bench thinking about what the party will be like later on. "I bet Vanellope is hosting the same parties she done last time whenever she had won a race or something" Rancis chuckled. "But it will be a great time later on" Rancis said as he kept chuckling.

* * *

The train stopped and Rancis got out of the train. Rancis was in game central station and as usual, characters from different games were bustling in and out of games. "Hey Rancis" Ralph and Felix called out. "Hello Ralph, and hello to you Felix" Rancis said nicely.

"So how's Vanellope doing" Ralph said nicely. "Oh she's fine, did she invite you to the party she's having later on" Rancis said. "Yes, she invited me, Felix, and Calhoun" Ralph said. "Anyways have you seen her around lately" Ralph said.

"Not since yesterday" Rancis said. "Well we'll see you later then" Ralph said as him and Felix started walking away. "See you guys later" Rancis said while walking off to Tappers.

Rancis got to Tappers. Rancis got inside Tappers and he saw that no one was in line. "What can I get you sport" Tapper said nicely. "I'll have a root beer please" Rancis said. "Coming right up" Tapper said while getting the root beer at a fast pace.

"Here ya go kid" Tapper said nicely. "Thanks" Rancis said. Rancis started drinking his root beer mug then he noticed something out of view. It was Vanellope along with Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena, Minty, and Snowanna. Rancis gulped his root beer down all of a sudden and he started cowering under a table.

Vanellope approached Tapper who was cleaning a root beer mug. "What can I get for you kids" Tapper said nicely. "We would like 20 gallons of root beer please" Vanellope said. "What the occasion" Tapper said. "I'm having a party at the castle tonight" Vanellope said.

As Vanellope was paying, Rancis took this opportunity to leave. He snuck passed a couple tables and then he tripped onto the floor all of a sudden. "Ouch" Rancis said as he was on the floor. "Why hello Rancis, what brings you here" Taffyta said.

"The arcade is closed and so I came here for a root beer" Rancis said in a stuttering voice. "Oh, well did you get the invitation" Vanellope said. "I got it from Gloyd" Rancis said. "Well tonight is going to be great, hope to see you there" Vanellope said nicely. "Thanks, well I'll see you all later" Rancis said while leaving Tapper's.

Rancis got out of Tapper's and he felt somewhat nervous. "To think I would just walk away from those ladies who I had affairs with, it's just a nervous feeling" Rancis said as he was trembling.

He left game central station and got back on the train to take him back to sugar rush. Rancis sat on the bench. "I need to get a hold of myself" Rancis said while his heart was beating at a fast rate.

A minute later Rancis got off the train. He was back in sugar rush and he got out his kart that was hiding in the cotton candy bush. "I'm going to that party tonight, no matter what happens" Rancis said as he started his kart and drove straight home.

* * *

Rancis got home and along the way, he bumped into his friend Gloyd who was waiting for him at his front door. "Gloyd, what brings you here" Rancis said nicely. "Just wanted to see if you were ok" Gloyd said. "Well come on in" Rancis said as he unlocked the doors of his home.

Rancis and Gloyd sat down on the couch. "Rancis, has anything been going on with you the past few days" Gloyd said. "Why would you say that" Rancis said while getting nervous by the minute. "You been acting very strange lately" Gloyd said.

"Well scoot back, I'll tell you the whole story" Rancis said while nervous. "Ok Gloyd, I hope your prepared for what I'm about to say" Rancis said. "Tell me what you can, if you want to" Gloyd said nicely.

Thirty minutes of talking went by and Gloyd was so shock to hear about what Rancis said. "So you really had affairs between Vanellope and Jubileena, Candlehead, Taffyta, Snowanna and Minty" Gloyd said at a fast pace. "That's right" Rancis said while nervous.

"My man, I can never have that many affairs like you have" Gloyd said while laughing. "Why, have you ever had any affairs with the girls I had with" Rancis said while laughing. "Why of course, only it was with Vanellope, then Taffyta, that just makes two affairs" Gloyd said while laughing harder.

"Well I don't know about you but, it seems like they all know everything about me, does Swizzle know about this" Rancis said while laughing. "Of course, he's heard what's happened with you, he had a couple affairs once in the past, but that's another story" Gloyd said as he continued to laugh.

"I see, well I just have a feeling that I might be having another affair with another girl again, it just keeps happening" Rancis said. "It's so sudden isn't it" Gloyd said. "Indeed it is" Rancis said. "Well I don't know about you but, I'm leaving now, I will be getting my attire set up for the party" Gloyd said as he got up from Rancis's sofa.

"I'll see you later buddy, and thanks for talking, glad you told me" Gloyd said. "You're welcome, glad I talked to you at least, see you at the party" Rancis said as he closed the door of his home.

"I need some sleep, it's only 12:00pm, so I should get some rest" Rancis said while heading up to his room. Rancis got up to his room and he fell asleep instantly on his bed.

* * *

A few hours have past and it was 5:30pm in sugar rush. "Holy chocolates, I got to get ready for the party" Rancis said as he got his party attire from his closet. He got changed into his party attire which consisted of fancy peanut butter leather pants with leather peanut butter boots, including a peanut butter leather jacket.

"Looks like I'm going to be wearing leather for the party, wonder what everybody else is going to be wearing" Rancis said as he went down stairs. He grabbed his invitation that was on the coffee table and he went out of his home.

He then went to his kart and started the engine. "Look out party, because Rancis is coming to party" Rancis said as he drove away from his home.

Rancis got to Vanellope's castle and he parked his kart next to everyone else's karts. "Well looks like everyone is fashionably early instead of late" Rancis said while getting out of his kart. He walked into the entrance of the castle doors and saw that wynchell and dunkin were at the door.

"Invitation please" wynchell said. Rancis got out his invitation and gave it to him. "Alright you're in the clear, go have fun" wynchell said nicley. Rancis walked past the two cops and went to the big room that was echoing with music.

Rancis got to the big room and saw that Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun were dancing on the dance floor, including Vanellope and Taffyta along with the other girls that were talking while listening to the loud music. Gloyd and Swizzle approached Rancis. "Nice to see you here" Swizzle said. "This is a wonderful party" Rancis said. "I know, let's dance on the dance floor" Gloyd said. "You guys go, I'll catch up" Rancis said while walking away. "Suit yourself man" Gloyd said while he and Swizzle went on the dance floor and started to dance to the music.

Rancis grabbed some punch and sat down at a nearby chair. He also saw that there was a girl with the color teal hair that was sitting a few chairs down from where he was sitting at. "It's Sticky Wipplesnit, I haven't talked to her in so long" Rancis said while drinking his punch. Then Sticky turned her head and was looking at Rancis.

"Oh Mod" Rancis said as he turned his head forward. Sticky then started to laugh. "Oh come on, I know you were looking at me" she said while giggling. Rancis then turned his head back to Sticky. "Sorry about that" Rancis said in a stuttering voice. "Don't be" Sticky said nicely.

Rancis was silent for a few minutes, then he got up from his seat and approached Sticky who was still sitting down. "Hey Sticky, do you wanna dance with me" Rancis said while stuttering. "Sure, I thought you would never ask" Sticky said as they headed out on the dance floor.

They were dancing to the music. While dancing, Rancis was holding Stickys arms in an awkward position. "Can you really dance" Sticky said with a giggle. "Oh I can dance" Rancis said while picking up the pace on his dance skills.

"Whoa slow down" Sticky said. "Oh sorry" Rancis said while laughing. He slowly started dancing to the loud music. "Oh come on, just dance right" Sticky laughed. "I'm trying" Rancis said while laughing.

After a few minutes, they both stopped dancing and went back to sitting on the chairs. "Whew, you sure can dance sloppy" Sticky said. "Well I tried at least" Rancis said. "If you need me, I'll be getting some more punch" Rancis said while getting up from the chair. "Ok" Sticky said.

Rancis was at the punch bowl, and Gloyd approached him. "What's up Rancis" Gloyd said nicley. "Nothing much" Rancis said while pouring some punch in his cup. "Were you just dancing with Sticky" Gloyd said. "Yes, but were you dancing with Vanellope" Rancis said while laughing.

"Yes I was" Gloyd said. "Well if you need me, I'll be sitting down" Rancis said as he walked away from the table. "Ok" Gloyd said.

"Just be nice and talk to her" Rancis said while walking back to his chair. Then he tripped and his face landed on Sticky's skirt. "Oh" Sticky said while blushing. Rancis quickly got up and stood there in shock. "I'm sorry Sticky" Rancis said while heading out of the big room and exiting the castle at a quick pace. "He made me wet inside" Sticky said as she felt that her panties were wet, then she got up from her seat to find Rancis.

* * *

Rancis was outside and he sat on the brown sugar ground and laid his back on the castle walls. "What's wrong with me" Rancis said while closing his eyes, then he heard the castle doors opening. "Who's their" Rancis said while trembling. "It's me, Sticky" she said while approaching him.

"Oh hello Sticky" Rancis said while nervous. "Rancis, I got something to tell you" Sticky said while blushing. "What would that be" Rancis said while nervous. "You just made me wet" she said while blushing. "Oh" Rancis said as his member was starting to grow. "I see your point" Sticky said while coming closer to Rancis's face.

Sticky then placed her lips on Rancis and they were kissing. Rancis started groaping her clothing while trying to feel her breasts. "Wait, let's go to my house and do it there" Sticky said while she stopped kissing Rancis. "Good idea" Rancis said. "I didn't bring my kart" Sticky said.

"Well you could hop on the back of my kart" Rancis said as he hopped on his kart and started the engine. "Thank you" she said while holding onto the back of the seat, then Rancis started driving to her house.

After a minute of driving, Rancis turned off his kart. "Come into my house" Sticky said as she hopped out of his kart. "I'm coming" Rancis said as he placed his kart next to Sticky's garage. Then he went into Sticky's house.

* * *

He was in Sticky's house. "Nice place you got here" Rancis said. "Thanks" Sticky said. "Rancis, please follow me to my room" Sticky said while blushing. "Your room" Rancis said while blushing. "Yes my room" Sticky said while giggling. "Ok" Rancis said while following her to her room.

Rancis got up to Sticky's room. "Wow your room looks better than mine" he said nicely. "Thanks" Sticky said. "I need to use the bathroom real quick, I'll be right back, and do me a favor" Sticky said. "What would that be" he said. "Take off your clothes" she said while blushing. "Oh, ok" Rancis said while blushing as well as he felt his member grow, then Sticky went into her bathroom.

Rancis took off all his clothing except for his boxers. After a few minutes, Sticky came out wearing a bath robe that completely covered her whole body. "I'm back" Sticky said. "I can see that" Rancis said as he felt his member getting tighter. Sticky was also feeling wet, Rancis saw that her juice was dripping down on her legs.

"Oh my" Rancis said as he couldn't resist the urge to stroke his member. Then Sticky took off her bath robe. She was in her teal colored panties, and Rancis saw that her juice made her panties dripping wet. "Wow, you're cute when you're wet" Rancis said while placing his hand through his boxers as he started stroking his member.

"Take my panties off" Sticky said while getting closer to Rancis. He then placed his hands around her waist and took off her panties. Then he took off his boxers. "Wow, I didn't even know your point was this huge" Sticky said while rubbing her cunt making her moan. Rancis then came closer and he started kissing her on the lips.

"Mmh, mmh, your a, mmh, your a great kisser" Sticky said while she kept kissing Rancis passionatley. "Let's go on my bed" Sticky said as they both landed on the bed while kissing each other. Sticky was on top of Rancis while kissing.

Rancis then turned Sticky around and placed his mouth on her breast, then he started to lick and suck on them. "Yes..., uh huh" Sticky moaned with pleasure. Rancis then proceeded to go for Sticky's collar bone. "Oh that's my soft spot, you bad boy" Sticky said while moaning.

"You like that" Rancis said while he started rubbing her pussy with his hands. "Oh yes, yes, yes, that feels so good" she said while moaning louder than ever. "You're so pretty when your naked" Rancis said while he started to kiss Sticky on her lips.

He then placed his tongue inside of her mouth and they started tongue kissing. "Mmm, mmm, mmm" Rancis moaned while he kept kissing her. He kept rubbing her pussy while kissing.

After ten minutes, they both stopped kissing. "Sit on my face" Rancis moaned. Sticky then sat down on his neck and Rancis smacked her but. "Ohh" Sticky said while she placed her mouth on his member. "Oh my, that feels good" Rancis said as he placed his hands on her but. "You're dripping wet" Rancis said as he started to lick Sticky's wet pussy.

Sticky felt a shiver when he licked her, then she gasped out a moan of pleasure. "That's it, lick me baby" she said while she kept sucking his member.

Rancis then started to pick up the speed on his tongue while licking her. "Ahhh, ah" she moaned. Rancis then placed his tongue into the unknown regions of her cunt while she kept moaning. Rancis kept on bopping his head back and forth while tugging the inside of her cunt.

"You're so good" Sticky moaned. Rancis stopped licking, then he placed his two fingers inside of her. "Oooo, yes, do that to me" Sticky moaned. Rancis kept moving his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace. "Ahh, ahh, ohh, ohh" Sticky moaned.

After that, Sticky stopped sucking on his member as Rancis took out his fingers from her cunt. "I want you inside of me" Sticky whispered in his ear. Rancis then placed his member inside of Sticky's wet cunt.

"Sticky, your so wet, it feels so good" Rancis moaned as he grabbed her breasts and started moving his hips back and forth while thrusting. "Oh yes, yes babe, keep doing it" Sticky moaned. While thrusting, Rancis started kissing her on her lips.

"Mmh yeah" Sticky said while Rancis kept thrusting. "You're so sexy" Rancis said as he kept on thrusting. "You are too" Sticky moaned out with pleasure.

"Please go faster" Sticky begged while moaning. "Whatever you say Sticky" Rancis said as he began to rapidly go faster in Sticky's cunt. "Ahh... Rancis" Sticky said while placing her tongue inside of his mouth. They were tongue kissing again.

After that, Rancis pulled out of Sticky's cunt and she began sucking on his member again. "Oh yes, suck me good Sticky" Rancis said while laying his head on a pillow. "You like that" Sticky said. "Yes, I do like it" Rancis said while moaning.

"Please go faster" Rancis said while gripping his hands on the blanket covers. Sticky then started to suck faster on his member. Then she placed his member further down her throat. "Oh Sticky, your mouth is so warm" Rancis moaned in pleasure.

Sticky kept sucking for a few minutes. "Sticky, turn around" Rancis said as she turned around in a doggystyle position. "Tear me up" Sticky begged as Rancis placed his member inside of her and started to thrust slowly.

Each second that past, he went slow while thrusting. "Rancis, go faster" Sticky moaned out in pleasure. Rancis went at medium speed while thrusting, then Sticky became very angry. "For the love of candy Rancis, please go faster, please" Sticky screamed out.

Rancis began to pick up speed while moving swifty inside of Sticky. "That's it, keep going" Sticky said as she was moaning even louder. "Uh, Uh, Uh, Yeah" Rancis moaned out. "You're so wet inside" Rancis moaned while thrusting faster.

"Rancis keep going, I'm close, I just know it" Sticky moaned. "I can feel it" Rancis moaned.

After thrusting for a few minutes, Rancis pulled his member out of her wet cunt and turned Sticky around. Her back was flat on the bed, then Rancis inserted his member inside of Sticky's cunt. "Oh" Sticky moaned out while blushing.

Rancis started moving in and out of her while shaking the bed. "Rancis keep going, I'm almost close" Sticky begged. Rancis kept going at an extreme pace as he was moving rapidly inside of her cunt. "Yeah, yeah, just like that baby" Sticky moaned out in delight.

Rancis kept on thrusting even faster as he noticed that he was shaking the bed because of his movement inside of Sticky. "Rancis, I think I'm going to cum" Sticky moaned while rubbing her cunt as Rancis was thrusting. Then she came. While thrusting, Rancis felt that her juice was spilling out of her.

He saw that her juice was dripping and he felt that as he was thrusting at a very and even faster pace. "I think I'm going to cum too" Rancis said as he kept moving inside of Sticky at an extreme speed. Then Rancis felt the tension from his member beginning to burst with his fluid.

"I'm cumming" Rancis said as he was thrusting faster. Then he quickly pulled out and spilled his cum on the outside of Sticky's cunt. "Uh, that felt so good" Rancis said as his heart was beating at a fast pace as he was breathing hard. "You're good at having sex" Sticky said while giggling.

"I know" Rancis said. "And by the way, the rest of the girls told me the affairs you had" Sticky giggled. "I had a feeling you would say that" Rancis said as he yawned. "I don't know about you but can I spend the night" Rancis said. "Sure" Sticky said as she was yawning as well.

They both fell on the bed at the same time and were very exhausted. Rancis then kissed Sticky on her lips. "Goodnight Sticky" Rancis said as he passed out quickly. "Goodnight Rancis" Sticky said as she kissed his forehead, then she passed out as well. Both of them were asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: A Night With Cocoa

** (This is a request I took into consideration for a reviewer, it's a ButterCocoa lemon, enjoy while you can, and review afterwards.)**

* * *

It's been a few months since the encounter with Sticky and all the other girls and it was finally November which meant, Thanksgiving Day.

A couple weeks after Litwak updated sugar rush, their was one racer that was new to the update, her name was Chocolate Strawberry. She was a fair skinned girl that was about Gloyd's height, and she had big blue-green eyes. Her hair was long and was the color brown with red swirls. She wore a pink leather jacket over a red camisole and a chocolate melt mini skirt with sparkly red high tops.

After the course of the weeks of Novemeber, she has gotten along with Vanellope and the other girls, the girls just called her Cocoa as her new nickname. The other boys including Rancis were getting along with her too. But Rancis, he was feeling quite nervous everytime he walked passed her. He was nice enough to say hello to the girl.

* * *

Meanwhile while Rancis was getting ready for the Thanksgiving dinner party that Vanellope was hosting, he heard a knock on his door. "I wonder who could that be" Rancis said while getting out of his room and going to the door downstairs.

Rancis got to his door and he opened it. There she was, the same girl that he says hello to a lot of times. "Well hel, hel, hello Cocoa" Rancis said in a stuttering voice. "Hello Rancis, how are you doing" Cocoa said in a giggle. "I'm d, d, doing f, f, fine" Rancis said in his stuttering voice again.

"Vanellope told me to tell you that the Thanksgiving dinner party is at 6:00pm tonight" Cocoa said. "Well th, th, thanks for t, t, telling me" Rancis stuttered out. "Are you ok Rancis, you seem kind of sick or something" Cocoa said.

"Oh it's nothing really, I just get nervous around, well never mind that, see you at the dinner party" Rancis said while blushing. "See you later Rancis" Cocoa said as she walked down the porch steps and to her kart. Then she drove off.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter, what the heck is wrong with you" Rancis said as he slapped himself on his head. "Well that doesn't matter now, it's 3:00pm, the Thanksgiving dinner party starts at 6:00pm, I got three hours" Rancis said as he got back to getting ready.

After getting ready, there was another knock on the door. Rancis went out of his room and went for the door. He opened the door and it was Swizzle. "Funny, I was expecting Gloyd to be at the door, how are you Swizzle" Rancis said nicely.

"Nothing much, just a heads up, you need to bring one desert to the Thanksgiving dinner, I'm bringing chocolate cake what are you bringing" Swizzle said nicely. "I think I'll bring apple pie" Rancis said. "Well you can get it in the bakery in game central station" Swizzle said.

"Well thanks for telling me" Rancis said. "See you later man" Swizzle said. "See ya" Rancis said as he closed the door of his home. "Well I better get going" Rancis said as he went out of his home and to his garage. Rancis was at his garage and he hopped on his kart and started the engine.

"I wonder what the dinner party will be like" Rancis said as he got hungry. "Never mind, I want to save my hunger for later" Rancis said while chuckling. Then he drove his kart away from his home.

Rancis got near the exit and he hid his kart behind the cotton candy bush. "Well I better get the apple pie" Rancis said as he went up the bridge and left sugar rush. He got on the train and sat down on the bench. "Well hello buddy" Gloyd said.

"Whoa, I didn't even see you there, where did you come from" Rancis said. "I been right here to whole time, what are you doing here exactly" Gloyd said. "I'm going to get an apple pie at the bakery they have in game central station" Rancis said.

"Well the type of pie I'm getting is, why don't you guess it" Gloyd said. "Let me guess, it's pumpkin pie as usual" Rancis said while laughing. "You're absolutley right about that" Gloyd said while laughing as well. "Ok" Rancis said as he kept laughing.

* * *

They got off the train and went into game central station. When they got into game central station, they saw a bunch off game characters carrying foods like stuffing, turkey, and all other thanksgiving foods and desserts they had in their hands.

"Wow, lots of people are sure into the Thanksgiving holiday" Rancis said. "Figures people would carry food on a holiday like this" Gloyd said. "Well what are we waiting for, let's get our pies" Gloyd said. "I'm right behind you" Rancis said as they started to walking again.

After a few minutes of walking, they got to the bakery. They got in the bakery and there wasn't that much of a line. "Wow, there's not much people here" Gloyd said. "Yes, I can see that" Rancis said. They were waiting in line for a few minutes and it was there turn to order there desserts.

"What can I get you kids" the baker said nicely. "I'll have me an apple pie" Rancis said. "And I'll have me a pumpkin pie" Gloyd said. "Well you both are in luck, there is one apple pie, and one pumpkin pie" the baker said as he got out the pies.

"Here you go kids" the baker said as he handed them there pies, Rancis and Gloyd paid for their pies. Then they heard the door opening from the bakery. Vanellope along with Taffyta, Candlehead, and Cocoa entered the bake shop.

Without thinking, Rancis stumbled near a wet floor sign and slipped on the floor and landed on his back. Lucky for Rancis, the apple pie didn't get crushed. "Ouch, I can't believe I landed on my own back" Rancis said as he was looking up at the ceiling.

Then Cocoa came up and placed her hand on Rancis's hand and helped him up from the floor. "Thanks" Rancis said as he felt his back. "You're welcome, you took a great fall there" Cocoa said while giggling. "Thanks for helping me, well I'll see you later" Rancis said as he walked away.

"See you later" Cocoa said while giggling. Rancis and Gloyd left the bakery.

"I wonder what's up with him" Vanellope said. "I don't know" Taffyta said. "We'll see him later" Cocoa said while blushing, Vanellope and Taffyta didn't even noticed that she was blushing.

Rancis and Gloyd were on the train back to sugar rush. "Dude, what was up with you in there" Gloyd said. "I don't know, every time I get near Cocoa, it just makes me very nervous" Rancis said while feeling his stomach. "Boy am I hungry" Rancis said. "Well save your appetite for later" Gloyd chuckled.

Rancis and Gloyd got back to sugar rush and Rancis got out his kart that was hiding in the cotton candy bush. "Well Gloyd, I'll see you later" Rancis said while starting his kart. "See you later" Gloyd said. Rancis then drove off to his home.

* * *

Rancis got to his home. He placed the apple pie on his kitchen counter top. "Well it's 4:30pm, maybe I should just sleep it off till then" Rancis said as he went up to his room.

He got to his room and he laid on his bed. "Wow knowing Cocoa, she's probably a virgin, no wha, what am I saying" Rancis said as his member started to grow. Without Rancis knowing, Cocoa was outside of his home and she heard sounds coming from the window of Rancis's room.

"Maybe I should check to see how he's doing" Cocoa said as she climbed up to his window.

"Why do I have to keep dicussing this with myself, I really want to know if Cocoa is a virgin, and everytime I think about it, I get a hard on" Rancis said as his member was still tight. "I better wash my face" Rancis said as he went into the bathroom.

While Rancis was in the bathroom, Cocoa heard what he just said. "How does he know I'm a virgin" Cocoa said as she was getting a little wet. "Oh no" Cocoa said. "What Rancis actually said made me aroused, I better leave" Cocoa said while blushing as she felt that her panties were soaked a bit.

Rancis got back from the bathroom and he laid on his bed. "I better sleep it off" Rancis said as he fell asleep on his bed.

It was 5:45pm and Rancis woke up. "I better leave, the Thanksgiving dinner is going to get started" Rancis said as he quickly combed his hair and left his room. Rancis got to the kitchen and grabbed the apple pie.

"I'm going to be late" Rancis said as he hurried out of his house and went to his kart. Rancis started his kart and drove away from his home.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rancis was at Vanellope's castle and he got out of his kart. "Well I'm here" Rancis said as he walked in the castle.

He got in the castle and saw that the racers including Vanellope were greeting one another, Ralph along with Felix and Calhoun were talking to each other as well. "This must be a full house" Rancis said.

Then everyone including Rancis went into the big room where there was lots of Thanksgiving food on the table. Rancis placed his apple pie next to the other desserts. Then everyone sat down, then without noticing, Cocoa sat next to Rancis.

"Ok everyone before we begin eating this wonderful food, let's say what were thankful for, starting with me, I'm thankful for everyone coming here on a Thanksgiving day like this" Vanellope said. "Now you Rancis" Vanellope said.

Everyone at the table was looking at Rancis. "Well I'm thankful for a wonderful year of racing, and this wonderful food" Rancis said. Many thankful notes later.

"Well everyone, let's dig in" Vanellope said as she started cutting the turkey, everyone else got different kinds of food.

After thrity minutes, Rancis got up to get some dessert. Rancis got some of the apple pie that he got and some milk. Then Cocoa came near him and got some blueberry pie with some milk. "Hello Rancis" Cocoa said while blushing.

Rancis then gulped his milk down his throat in a nervous way. "Why, hel, hel, hello Cocoa" Rancis said in a stuttering voice. "How's the dessert" Cocoa said nicely. "Oh it's fine, the apple pie I bought taste good" Rancis said as he took a bite of the pie.

"Thanksgiving is a wonderful year to meet with friends" Cocoa said. "Well glad you're enjoying it" Rancis said. After eating some desserts for several minutes, Rancis felt his stomach. "I think I had enough, other than Ralph eating all the other desserts" Rancis said while chuckling. "Hey I heard that Rancis" Ralph said while shoving lots of desserts into his mouth.

"Well Vanellope, I will be going home now, thanks for the dinner" Rancis said. "You're welcome Rancis, see you later" Vanellope said nicely. Rancis then left the big room and left the castle.

Rancis was outside and he hopped into his kart, but before he turned on the engine, Cocoa came running to his kart. "Rancis wait, could you drive me home" Cocoa said. "Sure hop in" Rancis said nicley as Cocoa was holding onto the back of his seat. Then Rancis drove off.

* * *

Rancis got to Cocoa's house within a few minutes. Rancis hopped out of his kart, Cocoa did the same.

"Well tonight was a great night, that was some good food, you want to come into my house" Cocoa said. "Sure, why do you ask" Rancis said as he was nervous. "Just wanted to invite you for something" Cocoa said. "Ok" Rancis said as he was following Cocoa into her home.

Rancis was in her home and he felt some what nervous. "How do you like my house" Cocoa said. "It's very nice" Rancis said. "Well do you mind coming up to my room, I need to tell you something" Cocoa said while her heart was beating at a fast pace. "Ok" Rancis said while his forhead was starting to sweat.

* * *

Rancis was in her room. "You're room looks better than mine, and I said this before to the others" Rancis said while chuckling a bit. "Thanks" Cocoa said. "Can you sit down on my bed with me, I don't feel comfy standing around to much" Cocoa said. "Sure thing" Rancis said while he sat down on her bed, Cocoa did the same.

"So what did you want to tell me" Rancis said while trembling. "I just wanted to tell you something, I don't mean to be pushy or anything but I'm just going to say it to you, I'm a virgin" Cocoa said while blushing. "Whoa, I di, di, didn't know that until now" Rancis said while nervous.

"I wanted to tell you that for some reason" Cocoa said. "What would that reason be" Rancis said while even more nervous. "I don't know, I noticed you would act weird while I was around you, and so here you are, in my room" Cocoa said as she placed her hand in the middle of Rancis's pants where his member was at.

"Well I don't know what to say" Rancis said as he also placed his hand on Cocoa's skirt. "Kiss me" Cocoa said as she came close to his lips. Rancis then placed his lips on her lips and gave her a passionate kiss. Then he slipped his tongue inside of hers.

While kissing, Rancis reached for Cocoa's red camisole and started touching her breast while kissing, while Cocoa was reaching to the inside of Rancis's pants. "Wow, you're huge" Cocoa said. Then Rancis couldn't take it, he then took off Cocoa's pink jacket at a fast pace and placed it on the ground, then he took off her red camisole.

Rancis was mesmerized at the sight of Cocoa's lovely breasts. He then took of his brown jacket and shirt, and laid it on the floor. "Rancis, take the rest of me off" Cocoa said while he stopped kissing her. Rancis reached for her sparkly red high tops and took them off, then he reached for her chocolate melt mini skirt. All that was left was her panties which were soaking wet.

"Now take the rest of me off as well" Rancis said as Cocoa began to take off his shoes, as well as his pants at a fast pace. Rancis was now in his boxers.

"Kiss me good baby" Cocoa said as she deepend the kiss even further inside of Rancis. They were tongure kissing while laying on the bed. "Mm, mm, you're a great kisser" Cocoa moaned out. "You're not so bad yourself" Rancis moaned out as well.

While Rancis was kissing her, he then took off his boxers and was naked in front of her eyes. "Take mine off too" Cocoa moaned out. "You're very wet now" Rancis said as he placed his hands on her waist and took off her panties at a fast rate.

"Lick me, please lick me" Cocoa said as she agressively grabbed Rancis's head, then Rancis placed his hand around her waist and started licking her wet pussy. "Oh Rancis" Cocoa moaned out in pleasure.

Rancis was licking around the tip of her cunt and she started moaning loudly. "Please don't stop, please baby" Cocoa said while moaning louder. Rancis then started to pick up on his licking. "Mmh, you like that, it feels good doesn't it" Rancis said as he kept on licking.

"Rancis, yes" Cocoa said as she bit her lip, then she yelped out a moan of even greater pleasure. Rancis kept on licking at the outer core of her pussy as she was getting even wetter. "The wetter you are, the more cute you are" Rancis said while licking even faster at the speed of his tongue.

"Uhhhh...Rancis" Cocoa said as she gripped tight on his hair. "I have a surprise for you" Rancis said while licking. "What would that be baby" Cocoa moaned out. "It's this" Rancis said as he pushed his tongue inside of her, she didn't let go of his hair.

"Let me tug in and out of you" Rancis said as he was tugging his tongue in and out of her wet cunt. "Oh yes, yes baby, please don't stop" Cocoa said as she was getting aroused. Rancis's tongue kept on wandering around the regions of her cunt while she just kept on moaning.

After licking for a few minutes, Rancis stopped. "Cocoa, can you do me a favor and suck on me" Rancis said while laying his back on the bed. "Sure thing" Cocoa said as she stroked his member. "Oh yeah" Rancis moaned out in pleasure. "Please me like I did to you" Rancis moaned.

Then she placed his member inside of her mouth and began bobbing up and down on it. "Wow, you're m, m, mouth is, so, w, w, warm" Rancis said as he was gripping the bed sheets while moaning. "You like that" Cocoa said while sucking.

"Please me, and please don't stop, it feels s, s, so g, g, good" Rancis moaned. "Ok" Cocoa said as she was picking up the speed while sucking on him. "Uh, uh, oh my, keep going" Rancis said as he began gripping even tighter on the bed sheets.

"You like it" Cocoa said while sucking. "Y, y, yes..." Rancis moaned. "Then you're going to like this" she said as she placed his member deep into her throat while sucking. "Oh my, you're th, th, throat is even warmer than ever" moaned Rancis as he was looking straight up at the ceiling.

"You're so pretty while you're sucking on me" Rancis moaned out. Then Cocoa stopped sucking and started stroking his member at a fast pace. "Ah, ah, ah, ye, ye, yes that feels good" Rancis said while moaning even louder. "Glad you like it" Cocoa said while stroking.

Then she stopped. She motioned her fingers to Rancis. "Rancis please tear me out, I want to lose my virginity" Cocoa said. "Are you going to be ok" Rancis said. "I'll be fine, just pop me, and do me" Cocoa said. Rancis then placed his member inside of Cocoa's wet pussy.

"Mh,mh, mh" Cocoa said as some tears came out. Rancis must've felt what it was like for him to tear her virgin pussy. "Don't worry baby, everything will be ok, just let me thrust all the way into you" Rancis said as his member started to tear her pussy even more.

"Mh, mh, mh" Cocoa moaned as she gripping the bed sheets. Rancis then kissed her on her lips to calm her down. Then his member tore her, and she started to moan in pleasure. "Now baby, please do me good" Cocoa said as she didn't feel any pain inside herself.

Rancis was beginning to thrust at a slow pace while Cocoa was holding both her arms around his back. "P, p, please, do me already" Cocoa moaned out. Rancis began to move his hips in a faster motion while thrusting.

"Yes, yes, please baby, give me the vibrations" Cocoa moaned out. Rancis quickly started thrusting faster than ever while shaking her bed. "Uh, uh, yes, yes, yeah" Rancis said while thrusting. He then placed his hands on her breasts and started rubbing them in circles while thrusting. "Do you like it, please Rancis" she said with a louder moan.

"Uh, uh, baby, oh sugar, that's it" Rancis said while he kept thrusting. "Yes..." Cocoa moaned.

After a few minutes of thrusting, Rancis pulled out of her cunt. Then she started to suck on him. "I taste so good" Cocoa said while sucking while Rancis was brushing her long hair. "Mh, mh, yes, you're starting to get good at this" Rancis moaned.

She kept on sucking him for a few minutes, then she pushed him to her bed. Rancis layed flat on the bed then she placed his member inside of her cunt. "Mmm" Rancis moaned out.

"I'm now on top of you" Cocoa moaned out while moving herself on his member. "Yes.., yes.." Rancis moaned while smacking her buttocks with both of his hands.

"Smack me again" Cocoa moaned while thrusting his member. Rancis then smacked her buttocks again and he saw that they were red. "That felt good baby" she moaned out while thrusting even faster. "Cocoa please, go faster already" Rancis moaned while gripping her but with his hands.

"That's it Rancis, grab me" Cocoa said while Rancis was moving her in and out of his member. "You're pussy is so, so tight, it feels great" Rancis moaned while closing his eyes. He lost grip of her but while she was holding both of his hands.

"Now you're doing all the work" Rancis said while trying to get out of her grip, but he was to weak to do so. "Ok, keep going" Rancis moaned out. While Cocoa was thrusting she began kissing him passionately. "Mm, mm, mm" Rancis moaned while being kissed by her.

After at least five minutes, Cocoa pulled her cunt out of Rancis's member. "Now baby, do me from behind" Cocoa said while turning herself into a doggystyle position. "Wow, you're even wetter already" Rancis said as he saw a full view of her pussy.

"I'm waiting, please do me, I can't wait any longer" Cocoa begged. Then Rancis's placed his member inside of her and started to thrust. "Oh baby, oh" Cocoa moaned out in pleasure. "Please make me cum baby" she said while Rancis was thrusting slower.

"Please don't go slow, go faster on me" Cocoa pleaded. Rancis then went at a half speed while moving in and out of her. "RANCIS, PLEASE TEAR ME OUT" Cocoa moaned in a loud voice. Rancis then started to move faster while gripping on her waist.

"Yes, yes, please don't stop" Cocoa moaned out as she was screaming with pleasure. "Yes, yes, I love your pussy" Rancis moaned out while thrusting even faster. "Please baby, I'm so close to cumming, please do me more" Cocoa moaned louder.

"Believe me babe, I will" Rancis moaned as he started to thrust faster than his own kart inside of Cocoa. "Mm, uhuh, uhuh, uh, uh, uh, that's it" Cocoa moaned as Rancis was grabbing her hair. "Yes, yes, yes, uhuh" Rancis moaned while looking at the ceiling.

"Rancis I'm about to cum" Cocoa said as her insides were about to spill. Then she came. "Uh, I'm cumming" Cocoa said as she came and drenched her blanket and some parts of the floor. Rancis was still thrusting. "I'm about to cum too" Rancis said while going extremely fast.

"I'm close" Rancis moaned out as he kept on moving rapidly. Then he pulled out quickly and came on Cocoa's breast and mouth. Rancis and Cocoa were breathing hard and were looking at each other.

"Looks like I lost my virginity" Cocoa said while giggling. "You sure did, oh and by the way I need to tell you something" Rancis said. "No need, I already know, you had affairs with some of the other girls" Cocoa said while giggling. "How did you know about that" Rancis said.

"Vanellope and the other girls told me" Cocoa said. "I figured they would tell you that about me" Rancis chuckled. They both started to yawn. "Well you wanna spend the night, I can see you're tired, as well as I" Cocoa said while yawning.

"Thought you would never asked" Rancis said as he landed on the bed, Cocoa did the same. "That was amazing" Cocoa said while kissing him on his lips. "I know it was" Rancis said as he kissed her back on her lips. "Well Goodnight Cocoa" Rancis said as he instantly fell asleep. "Goodnight Rancis" Cocoa said as she kissed him on his forehead and fell asleep as well.

They both were fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: A Night With Crumbelina

** (This is a ButterCrumbs lemon, please enjoy it while you can, and then again, please review to tell me what you think.)**

* * *

A couple of days went by and Rancis was in a great mood to race. He got up from his bed and he started stretching his arms and legs. "That was a great sleep, well time to get ready for the days race" Rancis said as he got changed into his racers clothing.

He got done changing and he went out of his home in a flash. He was in his garage and he heard a kart pass his house. It was Gloyd's kart, his kart stopped at the edge of Rancis's garage and he got out of his kart. "Hey Rancis, what's going on" Gloyd said nicely.

"Nothing much, I was about to depart to the race track, what about you" Rancis said. "Same, today is going to feel like an ordinary day today, well I'll see you at the race track buddy" Gloyd said as he high fived Rancis and went to his kart, then he drove away from the garage.

"I better get going, I don't want to be late" Rancis said as he hopped on his kart and started the engine. "Ahh... the same old pur from this baby" Rancis said cheerfully as he drove off to the track.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Rancis was at the track and he placed his kart on the place marker that was reserved for him. He then got out of his kart. "Nice to see you here" Vanellope said. "It's pretty much the same day, I don't have anything else to say besides that" Rancis chuckled to himself.

"Well say something besides what you said" Gloyd said. "Are you trying to joke with me, because if it is it's not working out fine" Rancis said as he started laughing a bit. "Yes, how did you know I was trying to joke around with you" Gloyd said.

"It's obvious isn't it, you're a prankster for crying out loud, I know all you're tricks Gloyd" Rancis said with laughter. "Not all of them" Gloyd said with pride. "I have to admit that for a fact, I don't know all your tricks" Rancis said as he started laughing.

Then without looking, he stumbled on the hood of Crumbelina's kart and bumped his head, then he landed on the brown sugar floor. "Rancis, are you ok" Crumbelina said as she was giggling a bit. "Oh I'm fine, glad I didn't do any damage to your kart, oh and my bad" Rancis said while rubbing the back of his hair with his hand.

"It's alright, no harm done" Crumbelina said. "Well as always good luck today" Rancis said as he walked off. "Thanks" Crumbelina said as she smiled.

Rancis got back to his kart. "You ok, you took a fall for a moment there" Vanellope said. "It was nothing, that's what I get for laughing along with Gloyd" Rancis said. "Now you're putting me in the subject" Gloyd said.

Rancis continued to talk to Gloyd and Vanellope until he heard the quarter alert sound. "Well I better start my kart, nice talking with you guys and good luck" Rancis said as he hopped in his kart and started the engine. "Nice talking to you too buddy" Gloyd said as he went directly to his kart. "Same here" Vanellope said as she went to her kart as well.

After a few moments, the race had begun with Rancis speeding down the track at the last position.

* * *

Hours later, it was quitting time and Rancis decided to head back to his home, as always he was completely tired out from racing. "Well time to head back home" Rancis said as he started his kart engine and drove back home.

Rancis got back home and he parked his kart in his garage. "I'm home" he said as he hopped out of his kart and went inside of his house. When he got inside his house, he went directly to his sofa and lied down. "Uh what a day, I'm so wiped out" Rancis said as he took off his shoes and layed his feet on his coffee table.

"I should take a nap" Rancis said as he was closing his eyes. Then as he was sleeping, he heard a knock coming from his door. "Who could be at the door at my time of sleeping" Rancis said as he got up from his sofa and went straight for the door.

When he opened the door he saw that it was Crumbelina. "Crumbelina what are you doing here" Rancis said nicely. "I came here to ask you a favor" Crumbelina said. "What would that favor be" Rancis said with curiosity.

"I need you to help me with my ingredients, I'm making an apple crumb pie" she said. "What kind of help with the ingredients" Rancis said. "Oh I just need help with the mixing part" Crumbelina said. "Ok I'll help you" Rancis said nicely.

"Good, you can come to my house later on at 7, see you later and thanks" Crumbelina said. "No problem, see you later" Rancis said as he closed the door. "This should be interesting, the thought of Crumbelina making an apple crumb pie sounds tasty" Rancis said as he felt his stomach grumble.

Rancis then went back to his sofa to go back to sleep. "Well it's 5:30, so I have an hour to sleep" Rancis said as he laid back on his sofa and landed his feet on the coffee table again. Then Rancis fell asleep.

* * *

An hour later, Rancis woke up in a flash. "That was a nice sleep, although it's 6:30, I should head to Crumbelina's house early" Rancis said as he placed his shoes on. After getting his shoes on, he went out the door of his home and went to his garage.

He started the engine of his kart and drove straight to Crumbelina's house.

After a few minutes, Rancis was at Crumbelina's house and he parked his kart next to Crumbelina's garage. "Well I'm here" Rancis said as he was walking up the steps of her house. "Ok just knock on the door" Rancis said as he placed his hand to a fist and knocked on the door.

* * *

The door opened and Crumbelina smiled. "You're here earlier than I expected, come in Rancis" she said nicely. Rancis went inside of her house.

As he was inside, he saw that her house was even better than his. "To think that I have a better house, you're house is amazing" Rancis said. "Thank you, I just got done cleaning the whole house yesterday" Crumbelina said. "You cleaned all of this in just one day" Rancis chuckled.

"Yes I have" Crumbelina said. "Well what should I do now" Rancis said. "You could follow me to the kitchen, then we'll get started on making the apple crumb pie" Crumbelina said as she went straight to her kitchen, Rancis did the same and started following her.

Rancis was in Crumbelina's kitchen. "Other than my kitchen, yours is not that bad" Rancis said. "Thanks Rancis" Crumbelina said as she started getting out all the ingredients for the pie. "Well what do we have here" Rancis said as he touched the ingredients.

"We have the ingredients for the apple crumb pie silly, you want me to read you what we have to do in order to make the pie" Crumbelina said while giggling. "The directions you mean, sure thing" Rancis said as he payed close attention to the ingredients that were on the counter table.

"Ok so we have to follow these steps, we have 1 pie shell, 6 cups of sliced apples, 3/4 cups of white sugar, 2 table spoons of flour, 1/2 teaspoons of ground cinnamon, 1/8 teaspoons of ground nutmeg" Crumbelina said before Rancis placed his hand on her lips.

"I think that's everything I have to know about the ingredients, and the directions" Rancis chuckled. Crumbelina started blushing all of a sudden. "Oh sorry about that" Rancis said as he started blushing as well. "It's alright, why don't you start mixing the ingredients in the bowl" Crumbelina said nicely. "Ok" Rancis said as he was placing every ingredient in the bowl and started mixing.

After a few minutes of mixing, Crumbelina turned on the oven and Rancis placed the batter in the pie shell while Crumbelina scattered crumbs all over the batter. "Well lets pop this in the oven" Crumbelina said as she gently placed the pie in the oven.

"Now all we have to do is wait a few minutes" Rancis said. "It shouldn't take longer than 25 minutes" Crumbelina said. "Well I could wait" Rancis said as he felt his stomach. "You hungry already" Crumbelina giggled out. "I sure am" Rancis said.

Twenty five minutes have passed and the pie was finished. Crumbelina grabbed the hot pie that was in the oven and laid it on the kitchen counter top. "You want a peice Rancis" Crumbelina said while cutting out the peices. "Sure" Rancis said. Crumbelina cutted the peice for Rancis and gave it to him, he then took a bite.

"Wow this is a really great pie, you out done yourself" Rancis said while gorging down on his pie. "Thanks, I couldn't have made this without your help" Crumbelina said while taking a bite of her pie. "You have milk" Rancis said. "Yes, help yourself" she said nicely as Rancis grabbed a glass cup and poured some milk. Rancis began to drink it at a fast pace.

"Wow you sure are thirsty" Crumbelina giggled out. "I sure am, when you eat anything like apple pie, you need milk" Rancis said as he finished the rest of his milk. "Finished" Rancis said. "Yes, I can see that" Crumbelina said.

Then Rancis grabbed the bowl of batter that was left and was heading for the sink, then without realizing, Rancis slipped on a kitchen rag and he fell straight to the floor, then the batter landed on his clothing including his hair. "Oh no, how could this happen" Rancis said.

"Sorry about that rag, I guess I forgot to pick it up, if you want to wash up you could use the bathroom that I have in my room" Crumbelina said nicely. "Thanks, I think I'll do that, and it's ok it was an accident" Rancis said while walking away, and while Crumbelina was cleaning the kitchen floor.

Rancis got up to Crumbelina's room and used the bathroom that was in there. "Oh no, the batter went inside my shirt and skin, I hope she doesn't mind me taking a bath" Rancis said as he turned on the hot water valve and started removing every piece of clothing he had on.

The water was filled up and Rancis went into the tub and layed down. "Oh that's warm" Rancis said while relaxing in the warm oasis. "This water is so warm" Rancis said while splashing some on his hair, then he grabbed the bar of soap and started scrubbing himself.

After scrubbing himself he was completly clean, as for his clothing he managed to clean them out as well, only they were drying. "Maybe I should stay in this tub a little while longer, the water is so warm" Rancis said while laying down, then while doing so, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Where the heck is Rancis, he should've been done 30 minutes ago, I better check on him" Crumbelina said while walking up the flight of stairs to her room. By the time she got in her room, she heard sounds from her bathroom, she peaked her head into the bathroom door and saw that Rancis was in her tub sleeping.

"Oh my, he's in my tub" Crumbelina said while blushing a bit. "Well I don't know when he will be done so I'm gonna have to do the unthinkable" Crumbelina said as she started removing every piece of clothing she had on. She was completly naked, then she tilted the door of the bathroom and got inside.

Crumbelina was inside of the bathroom and she saw the sleeping Rancis. "I know this is going to be naughty, but I'll do it" Crumbelina said while blushing. She placed her one leg into the water then the other leg. "Wow this water is so warm" Crumbelina whispered as she started to sit down.

She was sitting down while Rancis was still asleep. "Wow he looks cute when he's naked" Crumbelina whispered while blushing. As Rancis was sleeping he heard some kind of a sound. "What was that" Rancis said as he started to open his eyes, then when he noticed that Crumbelina was in the tub with him, his eyes widen.

"Crumbelina what in Mods name are you doing here" Rancis said as he started covering his member as he saw that Crumbelina was naked. Rancis saw her breast and her cunt that the water covered. "Oh Mod" Rancis said as he felt something brushing between his hands. Then his member started to grow. "Oh Mod" Rancis said as his member was fully grown.

"Oh Rancis, I didn't know you had an amazing" Crumbelina said as Rancis interupted her. "Don't say it" Rancis said while blushing, then Crumbelina grabbed his arm and laid onto his chess, Rancis then felt that her breasts were on his chess. "Crumbelina, what are you doing" Rancis said while blushing.

"I'm laying on you, isn't it obovious" Crumbelina said while blushing. Then Rancis's member couldn't take it. "Oh Mod, it's deja vu all over again, oh well" Rancis said while blushing.

"Rancis what are you waiting for, do me already" Crumbelina said. Then she started to kiss Rancis passionatley. "Mmm..." Rancis moaned out. They started to kiss while Rancis placed his hand on her cunt and started rubbing it underwater.

"Oh that feels good" Crumbelina moaned out with pleasure as Rancis was rubbing. "You like it" Rancis moaned. "Yes, it feels so so good" Crumbelina moaned. "You naughty girl" Rancis moaned out in pleasure while he kept on kissing her.

Then after a few minutes, Rancis stopped rubbing her cunt. "Do me also baby" Rancis said as Crumbelina started stroking his member. "Ugh, that's it" Rancis moaned out as he closed his eyes. "I'm guessing you like it huh" Crumbelina said while stroking.

"Ugh, whatever you do don't stop" Rancis moaned as he started to look up at the ceiling. "Your piece is so great" Crumbelina said. "Crumbs can you do me a favor and suck on me" Rancis said as he stood up from the tub filled water. "Of course" Crumbelina said as she placed her mouth on his member.

"Ugh, oh my word, please keep it going" Rancis moaned out loud as he started to grabbed Crumbelina's head and started tugging. "Mmm, mmm, mmm" Crumbelina mumbled while sucking on his member. "That's it baby, keep it coming" Rancis moaned as he started to move her head at a medium speed.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm" Crumbelina mumbled while looking at Rancis. Then Rancis started to move her head at a faster rate. "Mmm, mmm, mmm, slow down Rancis" Crumbelina mumbled. "Sorry, I just can't help myslef, it feels so so good" Rancis moaned out in pleasure as he kept moving her head faster while she was sucking.

Then his member went down her throat. "Oh yes, your throat is so so warm" Rancis moaned louder than ever. "Mmm, mmm, mmm" Crumbelina said as she started making gulping noises.

After a few minutes, he pulled his member out of her mouth then he sat down on the warm water of the tub. "Please Crumbelina I want you" Rancis moaned out while stroaking his member, then Crumbelina placed her pussy on his member while ontop off him.

Rancis grabbed her but cheeks and started moving her up and down on his member. "Oh baby that feels so good" Crumbelina moaned out. While thrusting Rancis felt the warm water splashing him, but he didn't mind at all, the only thing that was warm was Crumbelina's cunt.

Rancis began to thrust at a medium speed as he was licking Crumbelina's breasts. "Oh yes, yeah, yeah" Crumbelina moaned out in pleasure. "This is even better than apple pie with milk" Rancis moaned out while he kept on thrusting.

Then Rancis started to pick up Crumbelina and started to thrust even faster. "R, r, r, Rancis, please go faster" she said while moaning and holding her arms around his neck.

Rancis started to go faster while moving in and out of Crumbelina. "Yes baby, yes, do me good" she said while moaning. "Yeah, yeah, yeah" Rancis said while thrusting harder.

"You're so good, don't stop" Crumbelina said while moaning, then she was giving Rancis a passionate kiss on his lips. "Mmm, mmm" Rancis moaned as he was thrusting faster.

After thrusting on Crumbelina, Rancis placed her back in the water, then she stood up.

"You wanna go do it on my bed" Crumbelina said while blushing. "Do I, I want too" Rancis said as both of them got out of the tub. Crumbelina landed first on her bed while Rancis quickly placed his member inside her mouth.

"I taste so good" Crumbelina said as she was sucking on his member at a fast pace. "It feels so... good, aw yeah" Rancis moaned while thrusting inside of her mouth at a very fast pace, then he stuffed his member down her throat. "You're throat is still warm" Rancis moaned out in extreme pleasure while closing his eyes.

"Mmm, it taste so great while it's down my throat" Crumbelina giggled while sucking. "Ugh, ugh, ugh, YEAH" Rancis moaned while grunting.

Crumbelina then stopped sucking on his member and started to stroke it with her one hand at a fast pace. "Aw yes" Rancis moaned while looking up at the ceiling. "You like that don't you" she said while giggling.

A couple minutes went by and Crumbelina stopped sucking on Rancis's member and turned in the doggystyle position.

"Rancis what are you waiting for, I want you to tear me up, please I'm waiting" Crumbelina begged out as Rancis came up to her. "Wow, your pussy is so wet" Rancis said while stroking his member. "What are you waiting for, please do me already, please" Crumbelina begged as she was rubbing herself.

Rancis gave a small lick to her pussy. "Oh" Crumbelina said while blushing. Then Rancis inserted his member into her.

"Mmmh" Rancis moaned as he began to bite his lips. "Ugh, uhuh, yes, yes" she moaned out in pleasure. "You are so tight and wet" Rancis moaned out while grabbing Crumbelina's waist.

"Rancis, you're so naughty, you naughty boy, tear me out" Crumbelina moaned out in pleasure. Then Rancis started to go at a medium speed while going in and out of Crumbelina. "RANCIS please, I want you to tear me out, please" Crumbelina moaned out.

Rancis started to go faster as his member began to smack Crumbelina's tight pussy while thrusting at a very fast pace. "YES..., THAT'S IT, YES" Crumbelina moaned loudly while in total pleasure from his thrusting.

"OH, OH, YES..." Rancis said while thrusting even harder on her.

Few minutes went by and Crumbelina was close to cumming. "Rancis keep going, you're going to make me cum" Crumbelina moaned. "I think you are cumming, I can feel it right now" Rancis moaned out while thrusting. Then Crumbelina couldn't hold it. "I'm cumming..." she said as her juice came out of her and drenched the blanket. Rancis felt her juice between his member.

"Ugh yes, I can feel that" Rancis said while grabbing Crumbelina's hair with his one hand, and touching her breasts with the other hand. "I think I'm going to cum too" Rancis said as he started moving very fast inside of Crumbelina.

Within moments, Rancis felt his member was close to cumming. "I'm cumming..." Rancis said as he was thrusting very fast, then he pulled out his member and splashed his liquid on Crumbelina's pussy and breasts.

"Ugh that felt good" Rancis said while breathing hard. "Oh Rancis, you are so good at" Crumbelina said before Rancis placed a finger on her lips. "I know, I am good at having sex" Rancis said while laughing. "Oh and another thing" Rancis said while Crumbelina placed a finger on his lips.

"I know, you had many affairs with the other girls, the girls told me" Crumbelina said while giggling. "Oh" Rancis said while blushing. Then he placed a kiss on Crumbelina's lips, the she kissed him back.

"I feel like going to sleep" Rancis said while yawning. "You're welcome to spend the night" Crumbelina said nicely. "Thank you" Rancis said while laying back down on the bed. Crumbelina did the same. "You going to sleep too" Rancis said.

"You kiddin, from all that sex, I'm tired out already" Crumbelina said while yawning. "Well goodnight Crumbelina" Rancis said as he kissed her lips then he feel asleep. "Goodnight Rancis" Crumbelina said as she gave him a kiss on his lips, then she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: A Night With Citrusella

** (This is a ButterBerry lemon, enjoy it while you can, and please review.)**

* * *

A couple weeks after Thanksgiving, and the encounter with Cocoa, Rancis was in his home. He sat on his sofa watching TV, then he heard knocking from his door. Rancis got up from his sofa and opened the door. "Citrusella, what are you doing here" Rancis said nicely.

"Oh I'm just here to give you an invitation to Vanellope's Christmas Bash later on tonight" she said as she handed the invitation to Rancis. "Thanks, you going as well" Rancis said. "Of course, I wouldn't miss a christmas party" Citrus said with a smile.

"Well that explains it" Rancis said. "Well if you need me, I'll be getting ready for the party" she said as she walked away. "Ok, I'll see you later" Rancis said as he got back into his home. "This party should sound promising for me to go to" Rancis said with excitement.

As he got ready, he heard another knock on the door. "Oh who could be knocking on my door again" Rancis said as he went to his door. Then he saw Citrusella holding a blueberry pie. "Oh, what do you have here" Rancis said nicely.

"Oh it's a nice blueberry pie, compliments from myself" she said as she handed the pie to Rancis. "Thanks Citrus" Rancis said as he was smiling with joy. "You're welcome Rancis, see you later, and sorry for knocking on your door again" Citrus said nicely.

"Oh that's ok cutie, oh did I say cutie, I meant to say was, it's alright" Rancis stuttered as he was blushing. "Well I'll see you at the party" Citrus said as she was blushing. "Ok, see you then" Rancis said as he closed his door and went to his room.

"Boy I need to speak right, what is wrong with me" Rancis said as he thumped himself on the head. "Well I might as well get ready for the party" Rancis said as he went up to his room to get ready.

Rancis was in his room and he saw two pairs of clothing that were on his bedside. "Ok what should I go to the party with" Rancis said while thinking of what to wear. "Ok I think I'll go with the peanut butter leather jacket with yellow and brown pants, or I could go with the brown leather jacket and brown leather pants" Rancis said as he was thinking of his options.

"I think I'll go with the brown leather jacket and brown pants" Rancis said as he picked up the clothing and started to change. Rancis got changed and he looked himself on his mirror in the bathroom. "Well I look nice" Rancis said while admiring his looks.

"Ok, now what do I do" Rancis said. "Duh, I have to bring my own dessert to Vanellope's christmas party, and that will be my homemade reeses peanut butter cup pie" Rancis said as he went down to his kitchen. He then grabbed the pie and went out of his home.

"I better get to the party, I don't want to be late" Rancis said as he was rushing to his kart. He placed the pie in the back of his kart and he started the engine. "This is going to be an awesome party" Rancis said as he drove away from his home.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Rancis arrived at Vanellope's castle and got out of his kart. He grabbed the pie and started walking to the castle. When he got to the castle, he saw wynchell and duncan at the door, Rancis then approached the two cops.

"Invitation please" wnychell said. "Ok" Rancis said as he took out his invitation from his pocket. He showed them the invitation. "Enjoy the party" duncan said. "Thanks" Rancis said as he walked past the two cops and went into the big room.

He got to the big room and saw that Vanellope along with the others, including Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun were talking to each other while hearing christmas music. Rancis placed the pie on the long table that had many other desserts, then he spotted the same blueberry pie that Citrus gave him.

Rancis placed the piece of blueberry pie on his plate. He then took a bite of the pie and he was amazed by the way it tasted. "This pie taste so good" Rancis said with a smile. "Glad you like it" Citrus said as Rancis got scared. "Oh sorry, did I scare you" Citrus said as she started giggling.

"Oh it's fine, no big deal" Rancis said while laughing a bit. "Well sorry I scared you anyways" Citrus said as she took a slice of Rancis's pie, she took a bite and she exclaimed with joy. "Wow Rancis I have to say, you make a nice pie" Citrus said with a smile.

"Why thank you, I try" Rancis said as he took another bite of the blueberry pie. "Say, you wanna dance" Rancis said nicely. "Sure" Citrus said while blushing a bit. Rancis held onto her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Rancis got close to her and he almost stumbled onto her feet. "Oh, I'm sorry for that" Rancis said. "Oh it's ok" Citrus said. Rancis then was dancing with her at a fast pace, then he started going faster. "Rancis, I didn't know you could dance this good" Citrus said while giggling.

"I didn't know so too" Rancis said.

They kept on dancing for a few minutes, then they stopped. "Boy you are a really great dancer, what was that technique" Citrus said. "Oh it's ball room dancing" Rancis said as he and Citrus started walking around the big room. "So how's life" Rancis said nicely.

"Oh it's good, I haven't been racing as much, but life is fine" she said. "Life is fine for me, and I can't believe it's christmas already" Rancis said. "Time goes fast" Citrus said. "Good point" Rancis said as he and Citrus kept walking around the big room, not minding the others that were talking and dancing at the same time.

They were walking around the big room for a couple of minutes until they stopped. Then Rancis noticed a mistletoe from above their heads. He looked up. "Mistletoe" Rancis said as he kept looking up. "Mistletoe" Citrus said as she started to look up as well.

She then started to look at Rancis. "Well" Rancis said while blushing. "Well" Citrus said while blushing also. Rancis then leaned in and gave Citrus a passionate kiss on her lips making her press her lips even harder on Rancis. "Well that was certainly, an ecstatic feeling" Citrus said while blushing. "I guess it was" Rancis said while holding her closer to his chess.

"Do you wanna go back to my house, I have a present that I want to give you" Citrus said with a smile. "Sure" Rancis said as he smiled. Rancis and Citrus left the big room and were outside.

"Can you drive me home, I didn't bring my kart so I had to walk all the way here" Citrus said. "Ok" Rancis said as he started his kart, Citrus hopped on the back of his kart seat then Rancis drove away from the castle.

* * *

Rancis got to Citrus's blueberry themed home and hopped out of his kart. He helped Citrus off of his kart, then he followed Citrus into her home.

He got into her home then he noticed that everything was almost made of blueberry, except for some pictures of Jubileena and herself. "Mod, Jubileena and you got to be sisters" Rancis said while laughing a bit. "Yeah, we get that a lot" Citrus said as she was giggling.

"Come to my room" Citrus said as she went up the stairs. "Your room" Rancis said. "Yes" Citrus's said as she kept walking up the stairs. "Ok, don't be nervous, it's just a simple present" Rancis said as he went up the stairs. Rancis got to her room and saw her room was much better than his. "You're room looks good" Rancis said while looking around.

"Thanks" Citrus said while giggling. "Rancis, can you close your eyes" Citrus said. "For what" Rancis said. "It's a suprise, now can you please close your eyes already" Citrus said. "Oh alright" Rancis said as he closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, Rancis was starting to get bored while waiting. "Alright, give me your hand" Citrus said as Rancis gave his one hand to Citrus, then Rancis felt something soft and smooth. "Uh, what is that" Rancis said.

"It's my breast" Citrus said as Rancis opened his eyes and backed away to the wall at a fast pace. Then he smacked his back on the dresser almost knocking some things off.

"Oh Mod" Rancis said. "I can't look, this has got to be a dream" Rancis said as he opened and closed his eyes. "It's not a dream Rancis, it's real" Citrus said as Rancis's member started to grow. "Mmh, no" Rancis said as he gulped. "You're boner is quite pleasent" Citrus said as she grew wet.

All she had on was her blueberry themed panties while her breast were showing. "Aw what the heck" Rancis said as he got close to Citrus. He then took off his clothing at a fast pace. Within a minute, Rancis was in his boxers. "I see you can't wait for me" Citrus said while blushing.

"No I can't wait, you're seducing me, but I can't wait" Rancis said as he placed his hands on Citrus's breasts and started kissing her lips. "Mmh, Rancis, you're so naughty" Citrus said as she was moaning in pleasure.

While kissing, Rancis reached for her collar bone as he proceeded to suck on it. "Uh Rancis, please give me more" she said as she held on tight to his head. After kissing and sucking on her collar bone for a few minutes, Rancis began to rub her wet cunt through her panties.

"Rancis" she whispered as she bit her lip. Rancis was rubbing her in circles as she began to moan loudly. "Uh huh, uh, mmm" Citrus moaned in pleasure.

Rancis couldn't contain himself as he quickly took off her panties. Once he took them off, he started licking her pussy. "Oh Rancis, yes..." she said as she grabbed his hair.

"Please don't stop baby, please don't" Citrus moaned. "I won't baby" Rancis said as he kept licking.

While licking, Rancis dove his tongue into the inside of Citrus's cunt. Citrus kept on breathing hard as she noticed that he was tugging his tongue in and out of her.

"That's it baby, keep it coming, I'm begging you" she moaned while holding his hair. After tugging, for a few minutes, Rancis pulled his tongue out and started rubbing her cunt in circles with her hand again. "Uhhhh" she moaned as she laid her head back on a pillow.

While rubbing her cunt in circles, he then placed his fingers inside of her pussy, and he began to thrust his fingers in and out of her. While thrusting, he then started sucking and licking on her breasts. One by one, he kept switching from one nipple to the other.

"Oh yes baby, make me cum" Citrus moaned as she noticed that her juice was cumming out of her at a fast rate. "Go faster" she moaned. Rancis thrusted his fingers at a fast speed as Citrus began to grip the blankets. "Uhhhh, yes..." she moaned as she was getting ready to spill.

"I'm cumming" she said as her juice spilled on his fingers. Citrus was breathing hard while Rancis just stared. "We're not finished yet, let me take care of you" Citrus said as she got up from the bed and pushed Rancis back on the bed.

She quickly took off his boxers as she saw that his huge boner was still at large. "Oh Rancis, I didn't know you had such a big one" Citrus said as she placed her hands on his member and started to stroke it up and down. "Huh" Rancis moaned as he closed his eyes.

"I bet you like that" Citrus said. "I ,d,d, do" Rancis moaned as his eyes were still closed. Citrus kept moving her hand up and down on his member. "Oh yes, yes citrus, please keep going" Rancis moaned as she kept moving his head around.

Citrus kept on moving her hands on his member for a few minutes, until she stopped. "Why did you stop, please continue baby, please" Rancis said as she then placed her mouth on his member.

"Uhmmmm" Rancis moaned as he grabbed her hair and started to move her head while she was bobbing up and down on his member. "Yes, yes, yes" Rancis moaned.

After a few minutes, Citrus was still sucking on his member. "Wait, let me try something" Rancis said as he got up. He then placed his member inside of Citrus's mouth while moving his hips back and forth.

"Ugh, yes, that feels so good" Rancis said as he held onto her head while thrusting his member in and out of her mouth.

While sucking, Citrus was choking and gulping down his member. "Your mouth is so warm" Rancis said as he kept picking up speed. "Mmm" Citrus said while sucking.

After a while, Rancis pulled out of her mouth and flipped her to the bed. She laid flat on her back. "What are you waiting for Rancis, do me" she said while giggling. She then rubbed her cunt making Rancis rub his member.

"Oh I want you so badly now" Rancis said as he placed his member inside of her pussy. "Oh" she moaned in pleasure. Rancis then started to move his member inside of her at a slow pace.

"Wow, your so tight, and wet" he said as he started thrusting at a little bit of a fast pace. "Uh yes, please Rancis, more" she moaned as she gripped the blankets.

He then began to thrust at an even faster pace. While thrusting, he started sucking on her breast. "Ugh, Rancis, your so good at this" Citrus moaned as she started kissing him on his lips. "I know I am, you're so good too" Rancis moaned as he kept thrusting.

"Please, I can't wait any longer, go fast" Citrus moaned. "If you say so babe" Rancis said as he started picking up speed while moving his member inside of her cunt. "Oh yes, yes, ugh huh, yes" she moaned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he moaned as he kept thrusting harder making the bed move. "Please, don't stop" she moaned. "Oh I'm not stoping, you're too sexy for me to be stopping" Rancis moaned out as he thrusted even faster than his kart.

"Ahhhhhhh, yessss" Citrus moaned while grabbing his head and kissing his lips. "I'm such a bad boy" Rancis moaned while grabbing her breasts while thrusting.

After a few minutes, Rancis pulled his member out of her cunt. Citrus then stood up and started sucking on his member. "That's it, that's the blueberrys" Rancis moaned while moving his member in her mouth.

"Wow, I didn't know that I tasted this good" Citrus moaned as she kept on sucking.

"Yeahhhhhhhh" Rancis moaned as he started looking up at the ceiling.

Citrus then took his member out of her mouth and started to stroke his member with her hands. "Huh, huh, huh" Rancis moaned while breathing hard.

"You like it" Citrus said. "Y, Y, Yeah" Rancis moaned.

Citrus stopped stroking his member and she laid her back flat on the bed. "Now pleasure me baby" Citrus said as Rancis placed his tongue on Citrus's cunt and started licking her.

"Mmmhh" Citrus moaned in pleasure. "You like it, don't cha" Rancis said. "Yes I do" she moaned. "Then you're going to love this" Rancis said as he started licking at a fast pace.

"Oh you, that feels great" she moaned as she kept moving her head out of control while enjoying the sentation that Rancis was giving her. While Rancis was licking her, he then placed his fingers inside of her.

She then grabbed his hand and started to move his hand in and out of her. "Now you're doing all the work" Rancis laughed. "Of course I am, it feels good when I do it" Citrus moaned while she kept moving his hand inside of herself at a fast pace.

After ten minutes, Rancis stopped thrusting his fingers in Citrus. She turned around in a doggystyle position. "Come on Rancis, tear me out" Citrus said as she started to moan while rubbing her cunt. "Please I want it, I want it right now" she moaned as she couldn't wait.

Rancis then placed his member inside of her as he started to thrust. "You're still tight, and wet" Rancis said as he couldn't help but move a little fast. "Oh yeah, Rancis please go fast" Citrus said as Rancis started grabbing her breasts while thrusting.

"Ugh, uhh, mmm" Rancis moaned while thrusting. "Keep doing me babe" Citrus moaned. "Yes babe" he moaned while going faster. "Yessss, Rancis" she moaned while the bed was shaking.

Rancis then smacked her butt and grabbed them with both of his hands. "Yes, yes" Citrus moaned. "Make me cum again babe, please I want you to make me cum" she moaned while Rancis kept thrusting at an uncontrolable speed.

After five minutes, Rancis was still thrusting his member inside of Citrus's cunt. "I think I'm going to cum" Citrus moaned out in pleasure. "I think I'm going to cum too" Rancis moaned out as he kept thrusting harder.

"I'm cumming" Citrus moaned as she came all over the bed. Rancis felt her juice spill out of her cunt as his member felt it while thrusting. "Ugh, I'm cumming" Rancis said as he was thrusting faster then ever. He quickly pulled out and came on her breasts.

"Ahh, ahh, ugh, that felt so good" Rancis said. "I'll say, you did me good" Citrus said while giggling. "And another thing". "Don't say it I know already, you had many other affairs with some of the girls" Citrus said while giggling. "Yes that's right, the girls told you didn't they" Rancis chuckled. "They sure did" Citrus giggled.

Rancis and Citrus started yawning. "Do you mind if I stay here for the night" Rancis said. "Sure" Citrus said. They both got on the bed.

"Merry Christmas Citrus" Rancis said as he kissed her on the lips. "Merry Christmas Rancis" Citrus said as she kissed Rancis back. Then they both fell asleep.


End file.
